


Tout partait de là - Kuroo x OC

by iambokutoswife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo tetsuro
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambokutoswife/pseuds/iambokutoswife
Summary: Kuroo est un célèbre joueur de volleyball et Maya, une de ses plus grande fan. Elle regarde tout ses match depuis son lit d'hôpital, où elle rêve de pouvoir un jour rencontrer son idole. Sa grande soeur, Naomi, va tout faire afin de la rapprocher de son rêve.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Dis grande soeur...

\- Mmh ?

Nagami Naomi était assise près du lit de sa soeur, feuilletant un magazine de l'hôpital.

\- Tu sais, reprit sa petite soeur d'une voix timide, ce week-end il y a les rencontres avec les joueurs pros du pays et... tu sais... ce joueur que j'aime beaucoup...

\- Il y sera, c'est ça ?

Un petit hochement de tête confirma l'idée de Naomi. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur son visage.

\- J'ai déjà demandé aux infirmières si je pouvais y aller, mais elles m'ont dit que mon état était trop grave pour que je sorte de l'hôpital...

La lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignait peu à peu; il faut dire que Maya adorait Kuroo depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois à la télévision il y a trois ans de cela. Elle avait zappé par hasard sur cette chaine et, même si elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée au sport, ce petit coup de foudre pour le joueur avait rempli ses yeux d'admiration. C'est en voulant commencer le volley à son tour que son entourage avait découvert sa maladie, qui la clouait désormais dans un lit d'hôpital.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais aller faire dédicacer quelques photos pour moi après le travail, reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

Naomi fit semblant d'y réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'elle irait ! Pas seulement parce que sa petite soeur le lui avait demandé, mais parce qu'elle avait déjà prévu d'y aller pour rencontrer son équipe de handball préférée. Le père Nagami avait été joueur professionnel à un moment de sa vie, donc Naomi avait baigné dans ce milieu depuis sa naissance. Dès qu'elle eut l'âge de s'inscrire en club, elle le fit.

\- Bon... d'accord. Donne-moi tes photos.

Maya sauta de joie et prit sa grande soeur dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-Merci merci merci !

Elle lui tendit alors une clé USB sur laquelle se trouvaient les photos qu'elle souhaitait faire dédicacer.

\- Je les imprimerais à la maison, dit Naomi.

Ces paroles furent reçues par un énorme sourire.

\- Je dois partir, continua t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas passer demain, je viendrai lundi pour te donner les photos.

Elle sortit de la chambre et poussa un petit soupir. Même si Maya souriait, elle savait très bien que son état se dégradait de jour en jour.

Naomi se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Sur son chemin, elle salua Sara, l'infirmière en charge de Maya.

C'était déjà l'automne, la saison préférée de Naomi. En marchant, elle shoota dans un tas de feuilles roussies, les faisant virevolter autour d'elle. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Une fois chez elle, elle alluma l'imprimante qui afficha un message "imprimante à cours d'encre, veuillez recharger". Et merde. Naomi regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur, elle devait partir au travail. Elle attrapa son uniforme et partit vers la gare. Après trente minutes de trajet, elle descendit à son arrêt et se rendit dans le café où elle travaillait. La boutique était proche du centre ville, l'affluence de clients ne laissait aucun repos à Naomi, mais elle gagnait pas mal de pour boire, donc elle ne s'en plaignait pas trop.

Il restait dix minutes avant l'ouverture lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle salua ses collègues et alla se changer dans le vestiaire.

\- Est-ce que je peux utiliser l'imprimante ? cria-t-elle depuis le fond du magasin.

\- Pas de soucis ! répliqua sa chef.

Naomi se rendit alors à l'imprimante et connecta la clé USB. Elle cliqua sur "imprimer tout les fichiers".

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas abusé sur le nombre de photos, pensa-t-elle.

Elle eu une expression déconfite lorsque près de cinquante photos sortirent sans interruption de l'imprimante. Et merde. Elle espérait seulement que sa chef ne remarquerait pas qu'elle venait de vider près de la moitié des cartouches d'encre neuves.

Naomi retourna dans la pièce principale du café comme si de rien n'était, en remerciant sa chef.

Les premiers clients commençaient à arriver. C'était un soir de semaine, normalement, c'était une soirée calme mais ce soir-là, la boutique était pleine à craquer ! Naomi enchainait les commandes, les services et les encaissements tandis que ses collègues s'occupaient des préparations des cafés et aidait Naomi en salle.

Vers vingt-deux heures, un groupe de garçons entra. La boutique était presque vide désormais mais ils s'installèrent à une table au fond, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas être remarqués. Naomi alla prendre leur commande.

\- Bonsoir, bienvenus. Est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande ?

\- Mmh pour moi ce sera un cappuccino, s'iou plaît.

Elle hocha la tête tout en écrivant la commande sur son petit calepin.

\- Un allongé pour moi.

\- Un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît, avec de la chantilly.

Ses amis le regardèrent de travers.

\- Bah quoi ? J'arrive pas à dormir après !

La petite bande pouffa, Naomi ne put retenir un petit sourire.

\- Et un espresso pour moi.

\- Je vous prépare ça ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, les garçons se mirent à chuchoter "- waouh, elle est plutôt mignonne, dit ? - Haha, tu veux que je lui demande son numéro ? dit un autre en rigolant. - Arrête, je suis sûr qu'elle a déjà un copain. - Tu veux que je lui demande aussi ?" Le petit groupe rigola.

Derrière le comptoir où Naomi préparait les différentes boissons, Yui, sa collègue et amie d'enfance lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Eh, j'ai l'impression que tu as plusieurs touches à la table du fond. Tu voudrais pas essayer quelque chose ?

Naomi roula des yeux. N'importe quoi. Elle alla servir ses clients avec les petits encouragements de Yui. Elle rigola. Cependant, le sourire sur son visage n'échappa pas aux garçons qui rougirent à l'union. Elle les servit, faisant comme si de rien n'était. "-T'es sûr que tu veux pas son numéro ?" chuchota l'un lorsqu'elle repartit. "Arrête de dire n'importe quoi."

Au moment de passer en caisse, aucun n'osa demander le numéro de Naomi. Le plus grand s'avança et dit "Allez, c'est moi qui vous invite ce soir".

\- Ouaiiis, merci cap'taine !

\- La prochaine fois, c'est nous qui t'invitons Kuroo !

La main de Naomi se crispa sur la monnaie.

Kuroo ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Samedi matin.

Comme tous les week-end, Naomi travaillait au café.

Les rencontres avaient lieu toute la journée, jusqu'à dix-huit heure. A seize heure, Naomi quitta son uniforme de travail et courut jusqu'à la gare. Elle réussit à entrer dans le train avant que les portes ne se referment et, vingt minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée devant l'immense complexe dans lequel se déroulaient les rencontres.

Après avoir été fouillée à l'entrée, elle rechercha la partie où les équipes de volley étaient regroupées. Elle demanda son chemin plusieurs fois aux organisateurs qui la dirigèrent directement vers l'équipe qu'elle souhaitait voir.

Une fois dans la file d'attente, elle alluma son téléphone et lança un appel vidéo avec Maya.

\- Alors, alors ! tu l'as vu ?! demanda-t-elle expressément.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Naomi.

\- Pas encore, je viens seulement d'arriver dans la file d'attente, j'en ai au moins pour une heure. Tu veux bien la passer avec moi ? Comme ça tu pourras parler avec ton petit chéri.

Elle rigola en voyant sa petite soeur devenir rouge de l'autre côté de l'écran.

La file avançait plus lentement que prévu et, au bout d'une heure et demie, Naomi en vit enfin le bout. Lorsque son tour vint, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en reconnaissant une partie des garçons qu'elle avait servis l'autre jour. Eux aussi, se regardèrent en souriant.

Naomi avait enlevé ses écouteurs pour que Maya puisse parler à Kuroo, ce que la petite ne devait pas savoir puisqu'à la vue des joueurs elle cria : "kyaaaaa va voir Kuroo ! va voir Kuroo !!". Le volume au maximum, toute l'équipe avait entendu la requête de la voix du téléphone et les membres se regardèrent en rigolant.

Rouge de honte, Naomi demanda à sa petite soeur si elle ne voulait pas parler aux autres joueurs.

\- Non ! Je veux voir Kuroo !

\- Ok ok. Évite de crier comme ça la prochaine fois s'il te plaît.

Naomi se rendit donc à l'endroit où se trouvait le fameux Kuroo.

\- Conten-

\- KYAAAAAAAAAA !!! hurla Maya de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Naomi fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha l'appareil qui tomba par terre.

\- Mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?!

Sa petite soeur était en larmes. En se relevant, Naomi se cogna la tête contre la table, ce qui n'échappa pas aux personnes alentour qui pouffèrent.

\- Montre-moi sa tête ! Je veux pas voir la tienne !

\- Eh mais ça va aller oui ?!

Naomi avait totalement oublié qu'elle se tenait devant une "célébrité" que beaucoup d'autres personnes attendaient de voir. Et elle monopolisait tout leur temps.

\- Pardon, dit-elle à l'intéressé. Je suis là pour ma petite soeur, elle est à l'hôpital donc elle n'a pas pu venir par elle-même. Je sais que beaucoup de monde veut vous voir mais est-ce que vous pourriez lui parler un petit peu ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Kuroo, qui acquiesça. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Maya, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle avait le plus gros et beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

\- Naomi ! Les photos ! Les photos !

\- Heiiiin ?! Mais tu as vu le nombre ?

Elle se tourna vers Kuroo en lui tendant le paquet de photos.

\- Je sais que vous avez autre chose à faire que de signer cinquante photos, deux ou trois suffiront, désolée.

Kuroo prit le paquet entier, signa deux photos puis s'adressa directement à Naomi :

\- Donnez-moi votre adresse, je vous enverrai le reste.

Après avoir refusé plusieurs fois en déblatérant qu'il avait autre chose à faire et qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger pour si peu, elle céda et lui donna l'adresse.

Ils s'adressèrent un sourire avant que Naomi reparte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour voir l'équipe de handball. Elle n'aurai jamais le temps.

Son sourire s'évanouit peu à peu, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la gare pour prendre son service du soir.


	3. Chapter 3

Merde, merde, merde, pensait Naomi. Elle allait louper l'heure de visite pour l'hôpital si elle ne courait pas plus vite. Par chance, elle réussit à attraper son train à temps.

En passant devant chez elle, elle entra telle une furie dans sa chambre pour récupérer les photos dédicacées et les mit dans son sac puis sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, sans même prendre le temps de se changer.

Elle ouvrit le portail et s'apprêta à courir un nouveau sprint lorsque quelqu'un l'appela.

\- Désolée je suis en re-

Elle connaissait ce visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

\- Je me suis dit que c'était mieux de les apporter moi-même, dit le garçon, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

\- Oh. Merci. Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de parler, je vais être en retard pour l'heure des visites.

\- Tu vas voir ta petite soeur ? Je peux venir avec, ça lui ferai une belle surprise.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part mais... je pense que vous avez mieux à faire.

\- Je suis en vacances donc... et puis on y sera plus rapidement en voiture.

Et merde. C'est vrai que ça m'arrangerai d'y aller en voiture.

\- D'a-d'accord, répondit finalement Naomi, le visage légèrement rougi.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se passa en silence, silence que Naomi brisa en se claquant la tête.

\- Mais quelle idiote.

Kuroo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Pas besoin de se presser, expliqua Naomi, les visites durent encore deux heures. Dans la précipitation, j'ai mal dû mal lire l'heure.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, Naomi guida Kuroo à travers les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de Maya.

\- Laissez-moi peut-être entrer seule, ça aura sans doute un plus gros impacte pour elle.

Kuroo acquiesça et Naomi entra dans la pièce, accueillie par la voix joviale de sa petite soeur.

\- Naomiiiiii tu m'as manquée !!

Elle prit sa grande soeur dans ses bras.

\- Haha toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi.

Naomi sortit de son sac l'entièreté des photos dédicacées et les tendit à Maya qui les regardait, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Waaaaaah !! Alors tu les as vraiment toutes faites dédicacer ?! T'es vraiment la meilleure des grandes soeur ! Il va falloir que je demande de l'aide aux infirmières pour les accrocher !

Naomi eût un petit rire.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire ça. Je pourrais t'acheter un album pour que tu puisses les coller dedans.

\- Oh oui ! c'est encore mieux !

Pendant que Maya était occupée à regarder les photos pour la cinquième fois d'affilée, Kuroo passa la tête dans le bâillement de la porte et regarda Naomi d'un air interrogateur.

\- Oh ! j'ai encore une surprise pour toi.

\- Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que- KYAAAAAAAAAAA !!

Les photos volèrent dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Dans l'excitation, Maya se leva de son lit pour aller embrasser son idole (ND : ici, dans le sens "faire un câlin"). Naomi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe parterre, car trop affaiblie par sa maladie.

\- Fais attention Maya, lui dit-elle en la rasseyant sur son lit.

Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait quitter Kuroo des yeux. Ils firent d'abord des photos ensemble puis eurent une longue discutions sur tout et rien. Naomi se sentait un peu à l'écart, mais ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa petite soeur aussi heureuse.

Au bout d'une heure, elle s'excusa car elle devait repartir travailler. Elle embrassa Maya sur le front et sortit de la chambre seule, Kuroo lui expliquant qu'il souhaitait parler encore un peu avec elle.

**

Il n'y avait presque jamais personne dans le café les lundis soirs, mais là, c'était carrément désert. Les seuls clients qui venaient prenaient à emporter, ce qui ne donnait pas beaucoup de travail à Naomi.

Un groupe de garçons entra et alla s'installer à la banquette. Lorsque Naomi s'approcha pour prendre leur commande, elle remarqua leurs regards la scruter de haut en bas. Ça lui arrivait souvent, malheureusement, mais c'était la première fois qu'on la regardait d'une façon aussi perverse. Elle eût un haut le coeur mais figea un sourire sur son visage.

\- Bonsoir, est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande ?

Après avoir commandé trois cafés, l'un des garçons ajouta : "eh ma p'tite, t'aurais pas un numéro ?"

\- Je... hum, non désolée. Je vais préparer votre commande.

Il était vingt-et-une heure passé et elle était seule dans la boutique, Yui étant partie plus tôt ce soir-là. Lorsqu'elle leur apporta leurs cafés, le plus grand de la bande agrippa son poignet et la colla contre le mur avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle. La terreur envahit son regard.

\- Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas beaucoup de clients ce soir, dit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Ça te dirai te t'amuser un peu avec nous ?

Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus de celui de Naomi. Elle détourna le regard mais, de son autre main, il la fit le regarder brusquement avant de mettre son nez dans sa nuque pour sentir son parfum.

\- C'est que tu sens bon en plus. J'ai bien envie de jouer un peu.

\- Je-

La voix de Naomi se brisa. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues alors que le corps de l'autre se frottait au sien. Il commença à toucher sa cuisse, remontant petit à petit sous la jupe de l'uniforme de Naomi, impuissante.

D'un coup de genoux, elle fut obligée de s'asseoir sur la banquette, l'homme à califourchon sur elle, lui tenant encore les mains. Les deux autres regardaient la scène en ricanant. 

Naomi crut perdre tout espoir, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du café s'ouvrir : les coéquipiers de Kuroo venaient d'entrer dans la boutique. Remarquant la scène, l'un d'entre eux s'avança, poing serré.

L'homme qui tenait Naomi la relâcha et la jeta au sol. Elle se rattrapa à une table et remercia du regard la bande qui l'avait sauvée tandis que les trois autres garçons sortaient de la boutique.

\- M-merci, lança Naomi.

Elle était si faible qu'elle tira une chaise pour s'asseoir.

\- Je- asseyez-vous, je vous offre la commande, c'est la moindre des choses.

Elle prépara la commande avec une telle difficulté que l'un des garçons servit à sa place.

Intérieurement, elle remercia Maya d'avoir fait entrer Kuroo et ses coéquipiers dans sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, Naomi alla en cours comme d'habitude. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux événements de la veille.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

[Numéro inconnu :

Salut ! Mes amis m'ont raconté pour hier soir... je suis désolé, j'aurai aimé être là pour leur foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Enfin bon... si tu as besoin de parler je suis là]

[Naomi :

Salut, désolée mais je n'ai pas enregistré ton numéro, je peux savoir qui c'est ?]

[Numéro inconnu :

Ah c'est vrai. C'est Kuroo, ta petite soeur m'a donné ton numéro.]

Heiiiiin ?? Qu'est-ce que Maya avait en tête pour lui donner mon numéro ?!

Naomi était si surprise qu'elle ne répondit pas pour le reste de la journée. Les cours l'intéressaient peu, ce qu'il lui laissait le temps de penser au message de Kuroo.

Est-ce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ?

Non. Il avait certainement dû lui envoyer ça par politesse. N'empêche, Maya avait un sacré culot pour donner le numéro de sa grande soeur à un parfait inconnu. Qu'est-ce que Kuroo devait penser de cette situation ? Il devait certainement être gêné.

La sonnerie du dernier cours retentit. Naomi se leva d'un bond, salua ses amies et se rendit à la gare pour rejoindre le café. Comme toujours, elle se changea et prit son poste, non sans saluer Yui qui était en train de dessiner une étoile en chocolat fondu sur de la chantilly.

\- Encore cette fameuse fille ? demanda Naomi en esquissant un sourire. Tu devrais lui faire un coeur, pour changer.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit son amie rougir.

\- A-arrête ! C'est juste une habituée, il y en a plein !

Naomi était plutôt persuadée qu'elle était devenue une habituée pour pouvoir parler avec Yui. Les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues très proches l'une de l'autre (mais seule Naomi semblait s'en être rendue compte, et elle avait hâte que la situation change entre ces deux-là).

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui donnerais pas ton numéro ? Vous semblez bien vous entendre.

Yui regarda son amie avec de grands yeux effrayés où une lueur d'espoir brillait tout au fond.

\- Tu-tu penses ?! Je ne pourrais jamais...

Naomi attrapa alors son calepin, nota quelque chose dessus, prit le café de la fameuse cliente et alla lui servir. Du comptoir, Yui vit Naomi glisser un petit papier à la jeune fille et lui dire quelque chose qui la fit rougir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Je lui ai simplement donné ton numéro, répondit Naomi en haussant les épaules.

Yui n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'un groupe entra dans le café.

\- Ah bah, eux aussi ont l'air d'être des habitués à présent, dit Yui en montrant de la tête les garçons qui venaient de s'installer sur la banquette arrière. Et c'est pas pour moi qu'ils viennent, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Elles se donnèrent une claque amicale sur l'épaule avant d'aller servir leurs clients respectifs.

\- Bonsoir, est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande ?

Naomi était un peu gênée de se tenir ainsi devant eux, après l'épisode de la veille au soir.

\- Un cappuccino pour moi, un allongé pour lui, un chocolat chaud pour toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'un de des amis. Bien sûr, quelle question. Kuroo va bientôt nous rejoindre, je suppose qu'il prendra un espresso.

\- Je vous fais ça de suite.

En effet, lorsque le dernier café fut coulé, Kuroo entra dans la boutique et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Naomi, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Alors, c'est pas toi qui irait donner ton numéro à ce beau gosse, pas vrai ? ricana Yui en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Naomi ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller servir le petit groupe.

\- M-merci encore... pour hier soir, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les garçons lui sourirent amicalement.

\- Ce que j'ai dit tient toujours, glissa Kuroo.

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire.

A la fin de son service, Naomi sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

[Naomi :

Désolée d'avoir été moins bavarde au café tout à l'heure. C'est juste que c'était un peu gênant, à cause... tu sais, d'hier soir...]

La réponse fut presque immédiate.

[Kuroo :

Je comprends totalement, t'inquiète pas. Je voudrais te forcer à rien, mais j'ai lu quelque part que ça libérait les victimes de parler de leur agression]

[Naomi :

On peut se rejoindre dans le parc près du café, si tu veux]

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient assis côte à côte.

\- Donc... commença Kuroo, tu voudrais... en parler ?

Naomi hocha la tête.

\- Non, j'aimerais essayer de penser à autre chose, et je pense que faire connaissance avec quelqu'un est l'une des meilleures façons.

Ils échangèrent près d'une heure sur leur hobby, leur vie d'étudiant foireuse, le sport, le volleyball, le handball, leur carrière de rêve dans ce milieu ou encore leurs plats préférés. Ils discutaient tout en marchant, s'interrompant parfois parce que Naomi voulait faire de la balançoire, puis reprenaient de plus belle. Elle réussissait  
vraiment à penser à autre chose, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait accorder toute sa confiance à Kuroo, qu'il ne la trahirait jamais.

Vers vingt-trois heure, ils décidèrent, à contre coeur, de rentrer chez eux car ils commençaient tout les deux tôt le lendemain matin. Mais à peine avaient-ils tourné au coin de la rue qu'ils recommencèrent leur discussion par message.

Naomi était plus heureuse que jamais. Elle se promit de remercier sa petite soeur dès qu'elle irait lui rendre visite.


	5. Chapter 5

Une semaine était passée depuis la discussion entre Kuroo et Naomi dans le parc.

Entre temps, ils avaient beaucoup échangé par messages et Kuroo venait souvent au café, seul ou avec les membres de son équipe après l'entraînement.

En ce moment, Naomi passait plus de temps au travail et à l'hôpital que dans un gymnase. Pourtant, les concours départementaux approchaient mais le plus important pour Naomi était de passer du temps avec sa petite soeur pour ne pas le regretter plus tard.

Il fallait dire que l'état de Maya se dégradait à vue d'oeil, et cela inquiétait de plus en plus sa grande soeur, au point qu'elle n'en dormait presque plus. Ce soir-là, elle se rendit une fois de plus à l'hôpital, passant l'entraînement.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva à l'accueil pour s'enregistrer, une des infirmière l'informa que Maya était dans un trop mauvais état pour recevoir de la visite. Cela redoubla l'inquiétude de Naomi qui se mit à pleurer au milieu du hall d'entrée. Sara la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais rien n'y fit.

La jeune fille décida de partir et de se rendre au café, même si elle ne travaillait pas ce soir-là, afin de se changer les idées en parlant avec Yui qui savait toujours trouver les bons mots. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur place, sa chef lui apprit que son amie était partie plus tôt.

Elle s'installa donc à une table, dépitée, et commanda un café Latte. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Kuroo. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

[Naomi :

Salut, désolée de te déranger. Est-ce que ça te dirai qu'on se retrouve au parc, comme l'autre jour ?]

La réponse fut immédiate.

[Kuroo :

Hey ! Bien sûr ! Tu es sûre que ça va ?]

[Naomi :

Je t'en parlerai plus tard, à tout de suite]

Dix minutes plus tard, Naomi vit apparaitre au loin un garçon aux cheveux en pétards, un sourire éclairant son visage.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué pour l'hospitalisation de Maya, Kuroo avait été très à l'écoute, et la jeune fille en était très reconnaissante. Il la prit dans ses bras, la laissant couvrir son torse de larmes chaudes et salées. Naomi avait une entière confiance en Kuroo, même si elle ne l'avait rencontré il y a moins d'un mois. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui, et cet épisode ne fit que renforcer cette pensée.

Elle resta blottie contre lui pendant encore dix minutes. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais ça ne les dérangeait aucunement. Kuroo savait qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle lui faisait confiance pour jouer ce rôle et il en était heureux.

\- Merci, chuchota Naomi en s'écartant de lui.

Un faible sourire naquit sur leurs visages, comme pour remercier leur confiance mutuelle.

Après ça, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en se promenant dans le parc. Un sourire franc et chaleureux avait à présent prit place sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Ils se quittèrent vers vingt-trois heure.

De retour chez eux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser à cette soirée et s'endormir en se remémorant le sourire de l'autre.

**

Entre les cours, les devoirs à rendre et les clients qui affluaient au café, Naomi ne pensa pas à l'état de sa soeur une seule fois de la journée. Entre deux services, Yui aborda son amie :

\- Dit, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir, est-ce que tu peux faire la fermeture à ma place ?

\- Aucun soucis.

\- Merci ! répondit l'autre en retournant couler un café.

Vingt-deux heure. La boutique se vidait petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste personne. Naomi pouvait enfin souffler et retourner la pancarte sur la porte "Nous sommes fermés". Malgré cela, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle commençait le nettoyage des tables.

\- Désolée, nous sommes fer-, commença-t-elle.

\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, alors j'ai pensé que ce serai mieux que je vienne directement, dit fièrement Kuroo.

Un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Naomi.

\- Assied-toi. Je te fais un café ?

\- Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Elle déposa la boisson devant Kuroo et reprit son ménage. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo se lève et rejoigne Naomi qui faisait la vaisselle derrière le comptoir.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu vois d'ici, c'est bizarre comme point de vue.

\- On fait pas vraiment attention au "point de vue" quand on est débordé, répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Kuroo continuait de regarder Naomi. Avec insistance.

\- Tu as mis quelque chose de spécial dans le café ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle se retourna et le regarda, perplexe. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle.

\- Heu, hum non, p-pourquoi ?

En un pas, il sépara la distance. Leurs visages étaient dangereusement près l'un de l'autre.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être hyper excité. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement toi qui me fait cet effet, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Naomi sentit ses joues rougirent et ses jambes faiblirent.

\- Je-

Du bout des doigts, Kuroo releva la tête baissée de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de quelques centimètres. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs coeurs battaient à tout rompre. Alors, Kuroo sépara l'ultime distance et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Naomi. C'était doux. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger, lentement d'abord, puis plus passionnément.

Kuroo resserra son étreinte et colla ses hanches à celles Naomi. En manque d'oxygène, elle mit fin au plus beau baiser de sa vie et afficha un sourire timide sur son visage. Kuroo regarda l'horloge au mur.

\- Je vais devoir partir, j'espère ne pas t'avoir brusquée.

\- Je- hum, heu non !

Il plaça un sourire sur son visage et colla un baiser sur le front de Naomi avant de regagner la porte.

\- A demain, chibi-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Naomi se réveilla en espérant que son baiser avec Kuroo n'avait pas été vécu dans un rêve. Non, c'était bien réel.

Elle se prépara, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.Elle était tellement dans la lune qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer et, lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard pour les cours. Elle commença donc à courir, loupant la dernière marche de l'escalier au passage. Elle se rattrapa sur son poignet et entendit un petit crac mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Naomi entra dans la cuisine comme une tornade, salua sa mère, attrapa son bento et sortit de la maison, encore une fois, en courant.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de repenser au moment où Kuroo l'attendait devant chez elle, avec un paquet de photos dédicacées. Cette pensée la ramena au souvenir du baiser de la veille, ce qui la fit rougir et sourire d'avantage.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eût pas la chance d'attraper son train à temps et dût attendre dix minutes que le prochain arrive. Elle profita de ce temps pour commencer à réviser à la hâte le contrôle auquel elle serait en retard. De la chimie. Elle allait se ramasser.

Le train arriva et Naomi rangea ses notes : à quoi ça servait de réviser quelque chose qu'on ne comprenait pas ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva, essoufflée, au lycée, la cour et les couloirs étaient déserts. Les cours avaient commencés depuis dix minutes déjà. Elle entra dans sa salle de classe en s'excusant auprès de son professeur, puis s'assit à sa place et prit en main sa copie de contrôle pour essayer de déchiffrer quelque chose.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les lettres et les chiffres mélangés ne lui dirent rien et tout espoir d'avoir la moyenne l'abandonna lorsqu'elle lu la quatrième question.

Du lithium ? Du... de la chloramine, c'est féminin ou masculin ce truc ? pensa-t-elle, totalement dépitée.

La chimie était comme déchiffrer de l'égyptien pour Naomi : c'était une langue étrangère et oubliée à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien (et elle ne voulait pas comprendre d'ailleurs). Elle devrait prendre un professeur particulier si elle voulait réussir son année.

Elle soupira lorsque la cloche sonna. Elle n'avait répondu que partiellement à trois questions.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Non, Naomi, je ne mets pas de point pour la date, répondit son professeur en souriant. Essaye de te rattraper la semaine prochaine.

\- Mmpf. Bonne journée.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

[Kuroo :

Salut ! Je voulais savoir si, hum c'est un peu gênant]

Un deuxième message suivit le précédent quelques secondes après.

[Kuroo :

Est-ce que ça te dirai de sortir avec moi ce soir ?]

Naomi devint rouge instantanément. Elle répondit dans la foulée.

[Naomi :

Bien sûr ! Je termine mon service à 19h30, est-ce que c'est bon ?]

[Kuroo :

Super ! Je passe te chercher, à ce soir :)]

Elle poussa un cri de joie, les élèves dans le couloir la dévisagèrent.

Elle avait hâte que les cours se terminent car c'était le signe qu'elle devait aller travailler, et après ça, qu'elle aurai rendez-vous avec Kuroo.

Ce soir-là, elle charma tous les clients du café avec son sourire rayonnant. Elle mettait double dose de chantilly et de chocolat quitte à se faire réprimander par sa chef.

Lorsque l'horloge indiqua dix-neuf heure, une boule de stress se forma dans le ventre de Naomi. Elle n'avait jamais été à un rendez-vous. Yui lui avait conseillé de se comporter normalement, mais est-ce qu'elle en serait capable face à lui ?

Dix-neuf heure vingt. Elle servit ses derniers clients avant de partir se changer.

Elle ne savait pas où Kuroo avait l'intention d'aller, donc elle avait choisit une tenue décontractée mais assez "classe" en même temps. Elle attacha ses cheveux en chignon et souffla un bon coup. Ça va bien se passer, se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle sortit des vestiaires et salua Yui qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Kuroo arriva en même temps devant la boutique.

Kuroo l'accueillit avec un sourire lorsqu'elle s'installa dans la voiture, elle le lui rendit.

\- Tu as prévu quelque chose ? demanda Naomi.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Kuroo avec un clin d'œil.

Sa réponse intrigua Naomi, d'autant plus qu'il se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la ville.

Après quinze minutes de route, Kuroo s'arrêta sur un parking le long de la route.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de marcher un peu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire.

Kuroo sourit à son tour et sortit de son coffre un sac à dos et une nappe à carreaux.

Naomi le suivit à travers un petit chemin terreux et, en dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à un endroit culminant la ville entière.

\- C'est le plus beau spot que je connaisse, expliqua Kuroo alors que Naomi avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Je viens souvent ici tout seul, tu es la première personne à qui je montre cet endroit.

Il s'approcha de Naomi et l'enlaça. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant de rapprocher leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre. C'est finalement Kuroo qui rompit le dernier espace qui les séparait.

\- Est-ce que ça te plait ? demanda-t-il.

Naomi répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire.

Elle aida Kuroo à déplier la nappe et à disposer les différents petits-fours qu'il avait emmenés.

\- Je suis pas très fort en cuisine, dit-il l'air gêné. Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de Naomi.

\- Je suis incapable de faire la moitié. En plus tout a l'air très bon !

Et effectivement, tout était vraiment bon. Naomi était touchée du mal que s'était donné Kuroo pour cette surprise.

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière la ville, ce qui projeta sur eux une douce couleur orangée.

Kuroo prit son téléphone entre deux éclats de rire et eût l'air de chercher quelque chose dessus. Un instant plus tard, il lança une musique douce, se leva et se pencha vers Naomi en tendant une main.

\- Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma partenaire pour cette danse ?

Elle fût prise d'un nouvel éclat de rire puis accepta la main tendue vers elle.

\- Avec plaisir.

C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent une valse lente au rythme de la mélodie. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ne voulant aucunement, ni quitter l'étreinte de l'autre, ni mettre fin à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Kuroo fit tournoyer Naomi avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Naomi ?

Elle sentit des papillons remplir son ventre, c'était la première fois que Kuroo l'appelait par son prénom.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que... je- je pourrais avoir la chance de- t'appeler ma petite amie ?

Heiiiiin ?!! Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Reste calme, reste CALME !

\- Je- oui, enfin, hum heu- je- oui ! Oui ! balbutia-t-elle.

Le sourire de Kuroo grandit sur son visage et il embrassa celle qui, il le savait, le rendrait heureux pour longtemps.

Ils s'allongèrent sur la nappe, Kuroo enlaçant la fille qu'il aimait, et restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'apparition des premières étoiles dans le ciel.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Naomi ressentit une vive douleur dans le poignet. Elle faillit hurler lorsqu'elle le vit gonflé et tout bleu. Elle descendit, paniquée, pour le montrer à sa mère.

\- Heuuuu, maman ? C'est normal ça ?

\- ON VA A L'HÔPITAL ! cria-t-elle.

A peine Naomi eût-elle le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà assise dans la voiture.

Après avoir passé une radio, le médecin décida de lui poser une atèle le temps que la fissure de son os se répare.

\- Il faudra la garder pendant un mois, le temps que l'os se solidifie assez.

Et moi qui comptais reprendre le handball...

En sortant de l'hôpital, Naomi et sa mère décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Maya. Ça faisait deux semaines que Naomi n'avait pas vu sa petite sœur en raison de son état instable. Elle fût heureuse de voir que ce n'était plus le cas.

Elles discutèrent toutes les trois pendant près de deux heures. Bien sûr, Maya demanda à sa grande sœur si elle pourrait revoir Kuroo un jour. La jeune fille rougit.

\- Hum, je pense qu'il est très occupé. Sa visite était exceptionnelle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du visage dépité de Maya.

**

Comme elle ne pouvait plus travailler, Naomi profita de son temps libre pour aller rendre visite à son équipe de handball. Ses coéquipières furent étonnées mais heureuses de la revoir.

\- L'état de Maya s'améliore de jour en jour, expliqua-t-elle. Dès que mon poignet ira mieux, je reviendrais aux entraînements. Désolée de vous avoir lâchées comme ça...

\- On comprend toutes, renchérit une autre. Les régionaux sont dans deux mois et demi, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner assez ?

\- Compte sur moi ! Montrez moi à quel point vous vous êtes améliorées ! En attendant, je vais revoir mes passes avec mon autre main, c'est mieux que rien.

L'entraînement lui fit le plus grand bien. Ça faisait des mois que Naomi n'était plus venue dans ce gymnase et joué avec ses coéquipières. Ces moments lui avaient manqués.

Elle regarda son téléphone à la fin de l'entraînement : deux appels manqués de Kuroo qui lui avait également envoyé cinq messages.

[Kuroo (18h31)

Hey chibi-chan ! Je pense que tu travailles ce soir, mais à la fin de ton service ça te dirai de sortit quelque part ?

(18h52)

Chibi-chan ?

(19h03)

Je suis passé au café, on m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, tu vas bien ?

(19h06)

Naomi ?

(19h07)

Réponds-moi s'il te plaît !!]

Elle tapa le numéro de Kuroo et porta le téléphone à son oreille, la réponse fut immédiate.

\- Naomi ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Je me suis super inquiété, pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

\- Je vais bien ! Je suis seulement passée à l'entraînement de handball.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'hôpital ?

\- Je me suis simplement foulé le poignet, t'en fais pas.

Ayant une série de contrôles le lendemain, Naomi refusa à contre cœur l'invitation de Kuroo et rentra chez elle dans le même temps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, une douce odeur de poisson grillé emplit ses narines. Elle mit la table , alla se doucher puis emporta son repas dans sa chambre pour réviser.

Récapitulons. Demain, contrôle d'anglais, je me débrouille pas trop mal donc je peux réviser demain matin. Japonais ancien, merde, j'ai rien noté. Etttt le rôle du Japon dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, ça je gère.

Au final, elle fit tout sauf réviser. Elle voulait parler avec Kuroo mais il lui en voudrait sûrement s'il savait qu'elle avait abandonné ses révisions.

Vers vingt-deux heure, elle se coucha dans son lit et regarda son plafond, pensive. Elle mit une playlist plutôt calme qui l'aida à s'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Kuroo, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était habillée de noir et un petit cercueil se trouvait devant elle. Lorsqu'elle s'avança lentement, elle vit le visage pétrifié de sa petite sœur.

Naomi se réveilla en sursaut, son corps en sueur. Elle regarda l'heure : trois heure du matin. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, elle prit ses fiches de notes et commença à lire ses leçons pour les contrôles de la journée. Elle s'endormit finalement deux heures plus tard.

Les rayons du soleil dans son visage la firent se retourner vers le mur. Les rayons du soleil... LES RAYONS DU SOLEIL !! Naomi prit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure : plus de batterie. Son réveil n'avait pas sonné ! Merde merde merde !

Elle dévala les marches des escaliers tout en enfilant son uniforme. L'horloge du salon affichait neuf heure et quart. En se dépêchant, Naomi arriverait au lycée à dix heures si elle arrivait à attraper son train à temps.

Elle attrapa ses affaires, ne prit pas le temps de manger et partit en sprintant vers la gare. En branchant sa batterie externe à son téléphone, Naomi expliqua la situation à ses amies et leur demanda de prévenir les professeurs de son retard.

Arrivée, elle changea ses chaussures en vitesse et partit en courant vers sa salle de classe. Elle ouvrit la porte en coup de vent, s'inclina et s'excusa de son retard. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua tout les visages tournés vers elle. Problème : ce n'étaient pas ceux de ses camarades. Elle regarda le numéro de salle notée sur la porte, elle se trouvait au mauvais étage. Merde. Elle claqua la porte et reprit sa course. Cette fois-ci, elle vérifia qu'elle était devant la bonne salle avant de toquer à la porte. Après s'être excusée, elle alla s'asseoir à sa place et sortit ses affaires.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et Naomi se prépara mentalement à foirer son contrôle d'anglais vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était plutôt bonne en anglais donc, contre toute attente, elle le réussit mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

Après la pause déjeuné, ses deux autres évaluations ne se passèrent pas aussi bien et, à la sonnerie du dernier cours, Naomi put enfin se rendre à son entraînement de handball. Sa main devait toujours être au repos donc elle ne força pas trop.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'enceinte du lycée, quelqu'un l'aborda sans qu'elle puisse voir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Salut ma jolie, ça te dirai de sortir avec moi ?

Elle se retourna, prête à donner un coup à l'inconnu. Elle se retint lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Kuroo !

Ils s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à marcher vers la maison de Naomi.

\- J'ai un match d'entraînement demain matin, tu voudrais venir ? demanda timidement Kuroo. Je... tu ne m'as jamais vu jouer et ça me ferait plaisir. Surtout que ça boosterai un peu l'équipe.

\- Avec plaisir ! Je vous encouragerai de toutes mes forces, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu voudrais dormir chez moi ce soir ? Comme ça on ira au gymnase ensemble.

\- J'aurai adoré mais je dois réviser pour un contrôle de physique. Je comprends vraiment rien donc je préfère prendre de l'avance.

Les yeux de Kuroo s'illuminèrent.

\- De la physique ? Je peux t'aider ! Je suis un des premiers de ma classe, j'adore ça !

\- Vraiment ?! Attends-moi là alors, je vais chercher mes cours !

Naomi entra en trombe chez elle, prévint sa mère qu'elle dormait chez une amie et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Kuroo au plus vite. Un sourire illuminait son visage.

\- T'es pressée d'apprendre ? dit-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je vais pas te faire de cadeau hein.

\- Je sais pas qui de nous deux va abandonner en premier, répondit Naomi. Est-ce que tu supporteras ma débilité profonde ?

\- Tu es loin d'être idiote, on a tous nos difficultés. Par exemple moi, je suis une vraie merde en anglais.

\- Je pourrais t'aider pour ça ! dit-elle fièrement.

Ils marchaient en silence vers la maison de Kuroo. Arrivés, il demanda à Naomi si elle voulait commander quelque chose à manger puisque ses parents n'étaient pas là de la soirée. Elle soupira et annonça qu'elle ferait le repas elle-même car "tu as un match demain je te rappelle, il faut que tu manges quelque chose de consistant pour tes muscles".

Alors qu'elle était en train de couper du poisson, Kuroo vint l'enlacer par derrière et déposer un baiser dans le cou de Naomi. Ce geste excita la jeune fille au plus haut point mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. C'est lorsque Kuroo la fit pivoter sur elle-même qu'il la vit plus rouge que jamais et il laissa échapper un petit rire. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Naomi et chuchota :

\- Tu es très mignonne quand tu rougis comme ça.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres et Naomi, plus rouge que jamais, retourna à son poisson.

Le repas se passa dans le rire et les taquineries. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Kuroo choisir un film pour la soirée.

\- J'aimerais d'abord aller me doucher si possible, demanda la jeune fille. Hum... je n'ai pas pris d'affaires pour la nuit.

A la plus grande surprise de Naomi, Kuroo enleva le sweatshirt qu'il portait et le lui jeta avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain.

En sortant de la douche, Naomi ne put s'empêcher de porte le pull de Kuroo à son visage : il sentait tellement bon ! Elle le mit en rougissant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, Kuroo l'attendait uniquement vêtu d'un short. C'était la première fois que Naomi le voyait comme ça et elle détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Tu... tu pourrais mettre un t-shirt s'il te plaît.

Elle l'entendit rigoler.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la vue ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la porta telle une princesse et la jeta sur son lit. Il lui sauta dessus avec ton son poids et l'attaqua de bisous dans le cou et de chatouilles au creux des côtes.

Des larmes de rire coulaient sur les joues de Naomi. Elle essayait de s'enfuir tant bien que mal, mais sans succès. Elle s'avoua vaincue.

\- On doit réviser ! réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Kuroo la lâcha enfin et ils s'installèrent sur la table basse de la chambre. Naomi réussit à comprendre une formule après vingt minutes d'explications de son petit ami. Elle tenta un exercice en suivant les paroles de Kuroo.

\- Essaye le prochain toute seule, c'est le même mais avec des chiffres différents.

Elle se concentra sur l'exercice et sentit Kuroo venir se placer dans son dos pour suivre ce qu'elle écrivait. Lorsque les chiffres dans son cahier commencèrent à se brouiller, elle sortit ses lunettes de repos de son sac et les mit sur son nez sous le regard légèrement pervers de Kuroo.

\- Regarde moi ? T'es mignonne comme ça.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis regarda son cahier. Un petit sourire s'étirait petit à petit sur son visage.

\- T'as bien compris la formule, on verra demain si tu t'en souviens encore.

\- C'est parce que tu es un bon prof, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant. Tu veux passer à l'anglais ?

Il secoua la tête "demain" et s'allongea sur son lit en faisant signe à Naomi de le rejoindre avant de sortir son ordinateur pour lancer un film.

Il plaça son bras autour des épaules de Naomi qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Vers le milieu du film, le couple s'endormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Vers huit heures, les premiers rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Kuroo.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage angélique de Naomi, encore endormie, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il dégagea une mèche de ses yeux et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

À ce contact, la jeune fille resserra ses bras autour du corps de son petit copain et clignota plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

\- Hey, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Prêt pour ton match ?

Kuroo lui répondit avec un large sourire avant de déposer une dizaines de petits bisous partout sur son visage tout en baladant ses mains près de ses côtes pour la chatouiller.

Naomi essaya d'échapper à son emprise, en vain.

\- A-arrêtes ! réussit-elle à dire dans un éclat de rire.

Elle se mit en boule et roulant jusqu'au bout du lit avant de tomber par terre.

\- Ton poignet ! s'exclama Kuroo. T'es pas tombée dessus hein ?!

Naomi lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant dans le couloir dans un grand éclat de rire. Kuroo l'a rattrapa en quelques enjambées seulement et l'a mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patates.

\- Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper hein ?

Naomi faisait la moue, déçue d'avoir si peu profité de sa liberté. Kuroo la jeta à nouveau sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à une nouvelle attaque des chatouilles. Elle fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres tièdes de Kuroo sur les siennes. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui et, lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, son regard glissa vers son torse nu. Elle rougit fortement et détourna le regard sous un rictus de Kuroo.

\- Va falloir t'habituer à la vue, dit-il avec un sourire en coin avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Naomi.

Petit à petit, leur baiser se fit de plus en plus sensuel et, lorsque Kuroo quitta les lèvres de sa petite amie pour suivre les lignes de sa mâchoire puis de son cou, Naomi sentit naître dans son ventre des centaines de petits papillons.

Kuroo attrapa les mains qui se trouvaient dans son dos et les épingla au-dessus de la tête de Naomi, lui permettant de bouger librement.

Tout en continuant ses baisers, il glissa l'une de ses mains sous son sweat-shirt et alla chatouiller du bout des doigts les côtes et le bas ventre de la jeune fille.

Un frisson la parcourut lorsque la main de Kuroo passa dans le creux de son dos pour plaquer son bassin contre le sien.

La chaleur grimpait petit à petit dans la pièce. Il en voulait plus. Ils en voulaient plus.

Kuroo hésita un court instant avant de passer le sweat-shirt de Naomi au-dessus de sa tête, après avoir reçu son accord.

Ses baisers descendirent jusqu'à ses clavicules et sa main remontait lentement sur son ventre.

\- Kuroo..., chuchota Naomi.

\- Mmh ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre au même moment. Le numéro de Yamamoto s'afficha sur l'écran. Dans un élan de panique, le jeune couple se détacha l'un de l'autre, s'exclamant en même temps :

\- LE MATCH !

\- Je prépare tes affaires ! cria Naomi, à l'autre bout de la chambre alors que Kuroo se faisait réprimander par son coéquipier.

Ils s'habillèrent tout deux en vitesse, Naomi préparant de quoi manger à Kuroo pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes, pendant que celui-ci laçait ses baskets.

\- Grouille !

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit-elle, une tartine en bouche. Bouffe ça !

Kuroo avala en deux temps trois mouvements la tartine que Naomi lui tendait.

Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient une bonne condition physique ce qui leur permit d'arriver devant le gymnase en un peu moins de dix minutes de course. Ils franchirent les portes, essoufflés, le match avait déjà commencé depuis quelques minutes.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est en retard, souffla le libero dans un petit rire.

Kuroo se changea en vitesse tandis que Naomi s'installait dans les gradins.

\- Rattrape nous les points perdus cap'tain, lança l'un.

\- Et t'as intérêt à nous payer la grillade après le match, répondit l'autre.

\- ON SE CONCENTRE ! gueula le coatch.

Les joueurs se replacèrent en silence sur le terrain, déterminés à gagner ce match.

Kuroo ne savait pas si c'était la présence de Naomi ou bien le simple fait qu'il voulait voir son équipe gagner, mais il se sentait au top de sa forme et ça se ressentait dans son jeu. Ses services étaient plus puissants que d'ordinaire, il réceptionnait parfaitement les smashs adverses et il ne se faisait pas avoir pas les feintes des autres joueurs.

De son côté, Naomi ne quittait pas des yeux le match. Même si ce n'était qu'un match d'entraînement, les joueurs se donnaient à fond pour leur équipe. Les points s'enchaînaient entre les crissements des baskets sur le sol et les appels des joueurs entre eux « À moi ! » « Elle sort ! » « Deux au bloc ! ».

Elle suivait les échanges de balle et s'imaginait sur le terrain de handball, courant et bloquant la balle pour la lancer de toute ses forces dans le filet adverse.

Le premier set se termina 24-26 pour l'équipe de Kuroo. Les joueurs rayonnaient de transpiration, leurs sourires disparaissants uniquement pour boire à leur gourde.

Le regard de Kuroo rencontra celui de Naomi qui plaça un grand sourire sur son visage en levant son pouce.

Derrière elle, un groupe de filles poussa un cri hystérique, pensant que le sourire de Kuroo leur était adressé. Naomi sursauta et se retourna avec des yeux ronds croisant ensuite le regard dépité et désolé de Kuroo.

Le match reprit. Le second set se passa de la même manière que le premier : tous se donnaient au maximum, gagnant des points petit à petit sans jamais réussir à devancer de beaucoup l'équipe adverse.

Aussi loin qu'elle était, Naomi avait l'impression que Kuroo devenait de plus en plus pâle et était moins concentré sur le jeu. Ses coéquipiers, trop absorbés par le jeu ne l'avaient sans doute pas remarqué. C'est seulement lorsque le jeune homme rata une balle du passeur que ses coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui. Il restait planté sur place, le visage plus blanc que jamais, des sueurs dégoulinant sur son front.

Ses amis s'approchèrent de lui, soucieux, mais pas assez vite cependant pour le rattraper lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent, le faisant tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Naomi dégringola les escaliers des gradins, courant sur le terrain (même si elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir le droit) pour soutenir Kuroo qui essayait de se relever.

\- Reste couché ! Baka ! Pourquoi t'as pas mangé c'que j'ai préparé ce matin ?!

\- J'avais pas envie de tout vomir...

\- J'aurai préféré ça que de te voir tomber dans les pommes. Imagine si t'étais tombé sur la tête ! Espèce d'inconscient ! J'te jure la prochaine fois tu te lèves deux heures plus tôt pour manger ! T'es content maintenant ?! T'as même pas joué un set entier et t'abandonne ton équipe ! Et si ça avait été un match officiel, hein ?!

Les coéquipiers de Kuroo n'osaient pas intervenir. Ils regardaient leur capitaine se faire réprimander par Naomi avec des yeux ronds au fond desquels brillait une petite lueur de peur. Yamamoto pouffait derrière. Naomi se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial.

\- C'est aussi de votre faute ! Je le voyais des gradins qu'il était tout blanc ! Sur le terrain, vous ne devez pas seulement faire attention à la trajectoire de la balle ou à ce qui disent vos coéquipiers, mais aussi à leur état physique et mental ! Vous étiez tous tellement absorbés par le jeu que vous ne vous êtes inquiétés pour lui uniquement parce qu'il a raté sa passe !

\- Je vais bien Nao-

\- Non tu vas pas bien ! Un sport d'équipe c'est pas seulement jouer ensemble, c'est aussi prendre soin les uns des autres.

Le gymnase était devenu silencieux, seul le soupir de Naomi se fit entendre. Elle se calma un peu.

\- Je vais aller t'acheter un truc à manger, t'as intérêt à te reposer.

Elle le soutint jusqu'au banc où il put s'asseoir. Naomi sortir du gymnase et se dirigea vers la boulangerie la plus proche.

\- Eh bah, souffla l'un des joueurs lorsqu'elle fut sortie. Tu l'as bien choisie celle-là.

Le reste de l'équipe rigola et reprit le cours du jeu.

Selon son GPS, la boulangerie la plus proche du gymnase devait se trouver à cinq minutes à pieds. Presque plus de batterie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la boulangerie en question, celle-ci était fermée. Lorsque Naomi voulut reprendre son téléphone pour entrer un nouvel itinéraire, il lui indiqua qu'il ne restait plus que quelques pour cents de batterie. Comme elle l'avait craint, il l'a lâcha quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle n'était jamais venue ici et ces rues lui étaient complètement étrangères. Elle ne se souvenait plus du chemin qu'elle avait prit et se retrouva rapidement perdue, sans personne à qui demander son chemin. Naomi se haïssait d'avoir une si mauvaise orientation.

Après près de dix minutes à vagabonder au gré du vent et après être passée par des dizaines de ruelles, elle tomba sur une impasse. Elle poussa un soupir, dépitée, et un frisson parcourut tout son corps lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle, suivit de petits ricanements.

Quatre hommes lui faisaient face, le visage caché par leurs capuches, Naomi ne pouvait qu'entrevoir leurs sourires carnassiers. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement, l'obligeant à reculer contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait aller nulle part. Son regard apeuré se posa sur les silhouettes devant elle qui étaient de plus en plus proches.

Impossible de crier, impossible de bouger. Elle se remémora cette soirée dans le café où elle avait pu être sauvée de justesse. Cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'elle allait y passer, ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer.

L'un des garçons lui maintint son bras droit, l'autre le gauche tandis qu'un troisième lui arrachait les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son soutien-gorge.

Les larmes coulaient. Naomi repensa à sa matinée avec Kuroo. Elle aurait été prête à le faire avec lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance, mais est-ce qu'elle le serai encore après ça ?

Elle sentit une main glisser sous sa jupe et arracher sa culotte.

\- On t'la laisse chef, c'est un beau spécimen, cracha l'un dans un ricanement.

Ledit chef frotta son bassin sur celui de Naomi tout en débouclant sa ceinture. Après avoir mordu le cou de Naomi à plusieurs reprises, il abaissa son pantalon et son boxer avec un regard triomphal. D'une main, il lui agrippa les fesses, de l'autre, il tint son sexe grossit.

C'est lorsqu'il la pénétra brutalement que Naomi poussa un cri de douleur. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, s'écrasant au sol. Ses jambes flageolaient, c'est uniquement « grâce » aux deux autres hommes qui la tenaient par les bras qu'elle réussissait à rester debout.

Le troisième continuait ses vas et viens, plus brutaux les uns que les autres. Naomi avait senti quelque chose se déchirer en elle, ils lui volaient sa virginité, sa confiance en soi. Ils la souillaient, la dégradaient, lui retiraient toute pudeur.

Personne n'était là pour la sauver. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais l'être.

Elle poussa un nouveau cri lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux se déverser en elle. L'homme se retira.

\- Tu m'présenteras l'gosse hein ? dit-il en se rhabillant.

Elle tomba à genoux devant lui lorsque les deux autres la lâchèrent.

Pourquoi ?

À ce moment-là, le quatrième homme s'avança devant elle et baissa son pantalon. Elle comprit bien trop vite ce qu'il attendait d'elle lorsqu'elle remarqua sa position.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de détourner la tête, mais les deux autres l'obligèrent à regarder devant elle et lui ouvrirent la bouche de force. L'autre s'y engouffra et, d'une main derrière sa tête, obligea Naomi a commencer des mouvements de vas et viens.

Elle cracha au sol le sperme déversé dans sa bouche sous les ricanements de la bande.

Elle reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac et un autre dans les côtes. Elle s'effondra entièrement sur le sol, subissant les multiples coups qui lui étaient assénés sur son tronc.

Un coup à la tête. Nouveaux ricanements. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit la bande s'éloigner, la laissant inconsciente.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Naomi vit d'abord un mur blanc en face d'elle. Le son incessant des machines lui fit tourner la tête. Elle vit alors Kuroo, affalé sur une chaise à côté de son lit, en train de dormir, un livre de chimie pendant dans ses mains.

Elle sourit, heureuse de voir que son petit-copain était à ses côtés. C'est lorsqu'elle voulut lever le bras pour poser une main sur celles de Kuroo qu'elle poussa un grognement de douleur.

\- Hey ! Bouges pas ! lança Kuroo qui s'était levé dans un saut. Tu as beaucoup de blessures, reposes toi.

\- Je... Kuroo, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Comment... ?

\- Je m'inquiétait de ne pas te voir revenir au gymnase donc je suis parti au plein milieu du set avec Yamamoto.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

\- On t'a cherchée des heures Naomi. J'étais paniqué et quand on t'a trouvée dans cet état je-

Ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent.

\- Non... c'est ma faute, souffla Naomi. Je me suis laissée faire et puis... j'ai été incapable d'appeler à l'aide.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Kuroo.

\- J'avais tellement, tellement peur ! Il- il faut absolument aller à la pharmacie. Il a... en moi... sans protection. Je t'en prie Kuroo, il faut que tu m'y emmènes ! Je peux pas- je peux pas tomber encei-

\- Le délais est passé, répondit simplement Kuroo entre deux sanglots. Ça fait trois jours que tu es dans le coma.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Non... Kuroo... on peut pas, je peux pas ! Kuroo ! J'AI MÊME PAS VINGT ANS KUROO ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse si jamais-

\- JE SAIS !

C'était la première fois que Kuroo levait la voix devant Naomi. D'ordinaire si souriant et joyeux, le couple était au fond du gouffre. Ils le savaient tous les deux : si le test se révélait positif, Naomi ne pourrait pas garder le fœtus.

Une infirmière arriva et informa Kuroo que la jeune femme pourrait sortir de l'hôpital dans l'après-midi si elle s'en sentait capable. Naomi hocha positivement la tête et s'assit au bord du lit, enlaçant les hanches de son petit-copain.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule, chuchota-t-elle.

Il s'assied à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Plus jamais.

**

Le couple avait décidé que Naomi passerait la fin de la semaine ainsi que la suivantl chez Kuroo, il pourrait ainsi l'accompagner et la récupérer au lycée. Les parents de la jeune fille pensaient qu'elle réviserait en vue des examens futurs, et lui donnèrent l'autorisation exceptionnelle de rester chez cette amie.

Arrivés dans l'appartement désert de Kuroo, Naomi s'enferma dans les toilettes et arracha l'emballage du test de grossesse qu'elle avait acheté cinq minutes plus tôt. Sa main tremblait tandis qu'elle suivait les étapes d'utilisation.

Cinq minutes.

Elle se rendit aux côtés de Kuroo, les jambes flageolantes, son test à la main. Aucun des deux ne parlait et, au bout du temps imparti, Naomi poussa un énorme soupir pour évacuer une infime partie de son stress.

\- Putain ! s'exclama Kuroo.

Il sentit sa petite-amie fondre en larmes dans ses bras.

\- C'est génial Kuroo ! Tellement génial...

Un sourire avait éclairé son visage lorsqu'elle avait vu les deux barres s'afficher sur le test, signe qu'il était négatif. Le soulagement envahit le couple qui s'enlaçait en souriant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment encore avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

**

Le lendemain matin, le couple fut réveillé par la sonnerie qui résonnait dans l'appartement de Kuroo. Il se leva et regarda à travers l'œil de Juda. Il ouvrit et accueillit Yui avec un grand sourire avant de lui indiquer le salon.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Naomi lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda celle-ci en embrassant la jeune fille.

\- Un peu mieux, merci. Je suis contente de te voir.

Yui lui raconta les potins des trois derniers jours avant de lui tendre une pile de livres et de feuilles de cours.

\- Voilà tous les cours. L'administration et nos profs ont été mis au courant, ils m'ont dit que tu pouvais prendre le temps nécessaire pour te reposer. Et pas besoin de rattraper les contrôles !

Naomi se tourna vers Kuroo.

\- Ton cours particulier n'aura pas été d'une grande utilité du coup.

Kuroo lui adressa un sourire avant de partir dans la cuisine préparer un chocolat chaud aux deux amies. Lorsqu'il revint, il les trouva le nez dans les cahiers, Yui expliquant quelques leçons à Naomi avant de lever la tête et de le remercier d'un regard. Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réviser, laissant les deux jeunes filles parler et rire ensemble. Le rire de Naomi réchauffait le cœur de Kuroo, qui avait eu peur d'avoir perdu ce côté de sa personnalité. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour retrouver à nouveau sa confiance en soi et sa joie de vivre d'avant ça, mais il l'aimerait toujours autant et se jura d'être à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Trois heures plus tard, Kuroo entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, signe qui Yui venait de partir. Il rejoignit Naomi dans le salon et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais aller au lycée demain ? J'ai un cours super important, mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser seule ici.

\- Si tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à l'entrée ça devrait être bon, je rejoins Yui dans la foulée.

\- Super.

Il se leva, empoignant le poignet de Naomi et la tira vers lui.

\- Je vais faire un truc à manger; tu peux choisir un film pour ce soir si tu veux.

Naomi pouvait voir dans les yeux de Kuroo qu'il s'appliquait dans la préparation du repas, aussi simple soit-il. Elle ne put retenir un sourire et vint enlacer son petit-ami par surprise, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Danse avec moi, dit-elle la tête enfoncée dans le creux de l'épaule du noiraud. Comme ce soir-là, sur la colline.

Elle l'entendit rire et sentit sa main lâcher les ustensiles pour attraper son téléphone qu'il connecta à l'enceinte.

Kuroo la faisait virevolter au rythme de la musique, entendant son rire incessant qui réchauffait son cœur. Leurs torses se collaient, faisant battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient et étaient parfois coupées par un bref baiser.

\- Merci, murmura Naomi à la fin d'une nouvelle danse. Pour tout.

Kuroo approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la jeune fille et susurra un petit "je t'aime" qui la fit tressaillir. Les rougeurs qui avaient envahit son visage le fit sourire et il l'embrassa longuement, faisant danser leurs langues ensemble. En reculant, Naomi heurta l'accoudoir du canapé qui la fit basculer vers l'arrière. Elle tomba lourdement, Kuroo plaçant ses mains de part et autre de son visage pour éviter de l'écraser de son poids. Ils continuèrent cependant à s'embrasser, laissant la température grimper de plus en plus entre eux.

Naomi enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Kuroo et laissa vagabonder ses mains dans ses cheveux et le long de son dos musclé. Le volleyeur, quant à lui, entreprit de balader sa bouche le long de la mâchoire et de la nuque de la jeune fille qui sentait naître des papillons dans son ventre. Elle resserra sa prise ce qui incita Kuroo à lui sucer légèrement la peau, laissant apparaître de petites marques violettes.

Les mains calleuses du noiraud se baladaient à présent sur les hanches et le ventre de sa petite-amie, laissant apparaître sa peau pâle. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et reprit immédiatement leur baiser fougueux.

Tout va bien.

Tout se passait bien, en effet. Cependant, Naomi se figea en entendant la boucle de la ceinture de Kuroo se défaire. Celui-ci avait sentit la crispation soudaine de sa petite-amie et mit directement fin au baiser, s'écartant d'elle pour la scruter d'un regard inquiet.

\- N-Naomi ? Non non non, pleure pas ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurai pas dû m'emballer comme ça !

Kuroo se sentait fautif et complètement con à ce moment-là : à quoi avait-il pensé ?! Il savait pourtant qu'un traumatisme comme celui qu'avait vécu Naomi ne partait pas d'un claquement de doigts. Il essuya tendrement les quelques larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Non, répondit-elle après un temps. J'étais aussi dedans, je pensais que ça irait. Je te fais confiance, tout le monde ne se serai pas arrêté dans une si bonne lancée, lança-t-elle en feintant un rire.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Un instant plus tard, Kuroo se leva, déclarant qu'il allait finir de préparer le repas.

Le couvert mit et les casseroles disposées sur la table, le couple commença à manger en silence.

\- Tu... tu m'en veux ? demanda difficilement le noiraud. Pour avant...

\- Quoi ? Non non non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu as bien réagit en t'arrêtant et c'est tout ce qui compte. Si je ne l'avais pas voulu, je te l'aurai dis dès le début. Maintenant, on sait tous les deux qu'il nous faut un peu plus de temps. S'il te plaît, ne t'en veux pas.

Elle ponctua sa phrase par un petit baiser sur son front.

\- Pas de film ce soir, continua-t-elle. On est tous les deux super crevés. Je vais t'aider dans tes révisions pour ton cours hyper important de demain, ok ?

Kuroo hocha la tête et débarrassa la table et cassa le silence qui s'était à nouveau abattu.

\- Dis.

\- Mmh ?

\- On pourrait aller faire un tour à l'hôpital demain après les cours. Pour voir Maya, je veux dire.

Les yeux de Naomi s'illuminèrent. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rendu visite à sa sœur ! Elle accepta l'offre sur le champs, sans omettre de demander à Kuroo si les cris hystériques de sa fan numéro un ne le dérangeaient pas.

\- Tu penses qu'elle réagira comment quand on lui dira qu'on est ensemble ? répondit-il en riant.

\- Tu-tu veux lui dire ?!

\- Ça va bientôt faire un mois qu'on est ensemble et personne à part l'équipe et Yui ne sont au courant.

\- C'est vrai... mais c'est moi qui lui dit, ok ?

**

\- C'est ça ton cours hyper important ?!! s'exclama Naomi. Je comprends même pas la leçon, comment est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à réviser ?

\- J'ai rien demandé moi !

Kuroo partit dans un petit fou rire lorsqu'il vit la tête renfrognée de sa petite-amie. En effet, elle avait été loin d'imaginer que le cours qu'idolâtrait tant Kuroo aurait été de la chimie.

\- Demande-moi seulement les composants des atomes, c'est noté sur la feuille, tu peux pas te tromper !

Kuroo récita tous les composants par cœur, comme s'il était né avec ce savoir. Naomi était fière d'avoir un petit-copain pas complètement débile (même si, parfois, elle doutait de ses capacités intellectuelles).

\- Parfait ! Tu veux réviser autre chose ?

Le noiraud hocha négativement la tête.

\- Je vais relire de mon côté, vas te coucher, ça se voit que t'es crevée.

\- T'es sûr ?

Pour seule réponse, Kuroo la mit sur son épaule tel un sac à patates, la jeta sur le lit et la couvrit avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je m'occupe de tout demain matin, t'en fais pas. Repose-toi maintenant.

Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard que Naomi sentit les bras protecteurs de Kuroo l'entourer. Avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond, elle murmura un simple "je t'aime" qui fut reçu par de petits bisous dans sa nuque.

C'est là qu'elle se sentait le mieux : enlacée par la chaleur de Kuroo, qui lui procurait une sensation énorme de protection et de bien être. Elle sentait son souffle contre son cou et elle savait; elle savait qu'elle serait toujours protégée, toujours écoutée, submergée de bonnes attentions, de petits mots, de bonheur. Elle savait qu'elle était heureuse. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle était aimée en retour.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme prévu, Kuroo accompagna Naomi jusqu'à son lycée et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée de Yui. Ils croisèrent quelques « fans » du volleyeur, qui prit des photos avec eux avec plaisir. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle repensa à sa rencontre avec Kuroo : elle aussi n'était venue que pour faire une photo pour sa petite sœur.

Sur son passage, l'adolescente remarqua que tous les regards se tournaient vers elle, accompagnés de chuchotements incessants de la part des autres élèves. En tant que meilleure amie, Yui répondait à ces messes basses par un regard assassin qui fit rapidement taire la classe dans laquelle les jeunes filles venaient d'entrer.

\- Ils sont tous au courant, c'est ça ? demanda Naomi, lasse.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Mais il faut les ignorer, je resterai avec toi tout le long.

\- Merci, Yui.

Le cours commença et Naomi tenta tant bien que mal de suivre le cours et de comprendre les parties qu'elle avait manquées. Ses professeurs avaient été surpris de la voir revenir si tôt, mais ne laissèrent rien paraître et allèrent l'aider lorsqu'elle rencontrait des difficultés.

\- Ça va devenir la chouchoute, tu vas voir, murmura quelqu'un derrière elle à la sortie du cours.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers le self, accompagnée de Yui. Comme avant, les regards étaient tournés vers elle et, même si elle essayait de ne pas y prêter attention comme le lui avait conseillé Yui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre les chuchotements jugeurs et les doigts pointés dans sa direction.

Les deux amies s'installèrent à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres.

\- Ils m'énervent, marmonna Naomi dans sa barbe.

\- Concentre-toi sur autre chose. Tiens, tu voudrais aller au karaoké ce soir ? La bouffe est à moitié prix.

\- Mmh, désolée, je vais à l'hôpital rendre visite à Maya. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vue.

\- Dans ton état ? Tu es sûre que tu veux retourner dans un hôpital si vite ?

Naomi eut un petit sourire.

\- T'en fais pas, Kuroo sera avec moi.

\- Aaaaah !! T'as vraiment trouvé la perle rare toi. Un vrai prince charmant ! répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

La jeune fille rigola.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est génial, il s'occupe super bien de moi. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse ! Il a un peu un côté gamin mais il sait être sérieux quand il le faut. Et son odeur ! Olala mon Dieu si tu savais comme il sent bon. Je nage dans ses pulls c'est trop génial. Et puis il est super bien foutu ! Et puis...

\- Bon t'arrêtes de me décrire ton gars là ? J'ai compris qu'il était parfait.

Les deux amies partirent dans un petit fou rire. Naomi s'était surprise à parler de Kuroo comme ça, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle en faisait l'éloge.

\- Mais bon, finit par dire Yui une fois calmée, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un comme ça. Dis, tu voudrais pas me présenter les gars de son équipe ? lança-t-elle avec un regard entendu, ce qui fit lâcher un petit rire à Naomi.

\- Si tu veux. Ils sont franchement pas mal.

Les deux adolescentes continuèrent sur cette lancée jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Alors qu'elles débarrassaient leurs plateaux, un groupe de garçons qui semblaient être en troisième année bouscula l'épaule de Naomi, faisant retentir le bruit de vaisselle brisée dans le self. Elle se baissa dans un ronchonnement et se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles d'un des garçons :

\- C'est vrai que t'as un sacré beau cul. Ton violeur a dû s'éclater.

La bande derrière lui rigola d'une façon narcissique. Le self était devenu silencieux, tous étaient choqués des paroles de ce type mais personne n'osait intervenir.

\- Tu veux pas me retrouver dans la salle de bio pour un deuxième round ? continuait l'autre. Tu dois être moins étroite que la première fois.

Naomi était au sol, paralysée par les paroles qu'elle entendait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il se jouer de sa situation comme ça ?

Elle sentit la poigne de Yui lui agripper le bras pour la soulever du sol. Elle posa son plateau avec fracas sur le chariot puis s'avança vers le type, le regard assassin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire t-

Une gifle. Simple et efficace. Elle résonna dans le self et fut suivit de quelques murmures d'approbation. Yui emmena alors sa meilleure amie vers l'extérieur.

\- Il vaudrai mieux que tu rentres chez toi. Je vais aller dire deux mots au proviseur. Est-ce que ça ira ?

\- Je... je veux pas déranger Kuroo.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Yui lui prit son téléphone des mains et chercha le numéro de Kuroo, qui décrocha après quelques sonneries.

\- Allô ? Naomi, ça va ?

\- C'est Yui. Naomi va pas très bien, c'est possible que tu viennes la chercher ?

\- Si ça va très bien ! lança la concernée.

\- Ta gueule toi, répondit fermement l'autre avant de se retourner vers Kuroo. Tu pourrais la ramener chez elle s'il te plaît ?

Elle lui expliqua la situation et, un quart d'heure plus tard, Naomi était fourrée de force dans la voiture de son petit ami.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?

\- Je voulais pas te déranger. Je sais que tu as des cours importants aujourd'hui.

Le noiraud soupira.

\- Je peux pas te laisser seule à l'appart. Tu vas passer l'aprem avec moi.

Il joignit la parole aux gestes et bifurqua dans la direction de son université.

\- H-heiiiiin ?! Mais Kuroo c'est pas possible de faire ça !

\- Les profs sont super sympas, ils t'accepteront en classe. En plus, on va faire des expériences cet aprem, ça va être cool tu vas voir.

À peine eut-elle le temps de protester qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le grand portail d'entrée.

Personne ne regarda Naomi de travers lorsqu'ils remarquaient son uniforme. Celle-ci suivait Kuroo à travers les couloirs, répétant que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'elle ne devrait pas être là.

Une sonnerie retentit et le volleyeur ouvrit brusquement une salle de classe, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Encore en retard monsieur Kur- oh ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous emmenez là ?

\- C'est ma petite amie, expliqua fièrement le noiraud sous les sifflements des autres garçons de la classe. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup aux sciences et aimerait intégrer l'université l'an prochain. Est-ce que vous l'autorisez à rester pour assister au cours ?

C'était le plus gros mensonge que Naomi ait entendu. Elle, aimer les sciences ?

\- Mmh, mais pas de bruit.

Après avoir remercié le professeur, Kuroo entraîna Naomi au fond de la classe. Elle sortit un cahier et fit mine de prendre des notes, en réalité, elle se demandait comment les élèves assis dans cette salle pouvait comprendre quelque chose.

Elle glissa son regard sur Kuroo et rougit légèrement en le voyant aspirer par le cours. Il semblait vraiment dans son élément, elle ne l'avait vu comme ça qu'une fois : lors de son match de volley-ball.

Le cours se termina plutôt rapidement, à la grande surprise de Naomi. Le noiraud rangea ses affaires puis l'entraîna dans une autre salle, pleine d'ustensiles de chimie et de produits bizarres.

\- Va prendre une blouse au fond, c'est l'heure des expériences, dit Kuroo en lui montrant la rangée de blouses.

\- Je touche à rien, je te préviens !

\- Mais siiii ! Tu vas voir, c'est marrant. Aujourd'hui on fait un geyser de mousse.

Le nouveau professeur arriva et accepta la présence de Naomi, au plus grand désespoir de la jeune fille. Elle enfila des gants et des lunettes et tendit la sorte de farine que lui réclamait Kuroo.

\- Regarde, mets le prochain produit c'est pas compliqué. Seulement trois gouttes. Voiiiil- NAOMI !

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon !!

La classe entière se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le couple crier de panique. La jeune fille avait appuyé beaucoup trop fort sur la pipette, elle n'avait donc pas versé trois gouttes, mais bien tout le contenu de l'ustensile.

La mixture commençait à bouillonner et on entendit un petit crac avant que l'erlenmeyer n'explose complètement, repeignant les murs et le plafond du laboratoire de mousse violette.

Un rire nerveux échappa à Naomi avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer du regard par le professeur. À coté d'elle, Kuroo ne disait rien, trop occupé à retenir son fou rire.

\- Je t'avais dis que je voulais pas toucher à ces trucs ! s'exclama Naomi une fois sortie du laboratoire. Je suis collée dans un établissement qui n'est même pas le mien !

\- Au moins on sera ensemble, répondit Kuroo en rigolant. N'empêche, c'était super drôle de te voir gênée comme ça.

Elle lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, enchaîna le grand, une heure de maths et on part à l'hôpital.

Trop de trucs incompréhensibles à la suite.

Malgré qu'elle n'avait rien compris des cours de l'après-midi, Naomi était heureuse de passer ce temps avec Kuroo, de pouvoir vivre son quotidien, voir à quel point il était passionné.

À la fin d'une heure qui lui semblait interminable, Naomi sautilla d'impatience lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie du dernier cours. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide -pour ne pas dire courir- vers la voiture et ne pût s'empêcher de râler lorsqu'ils rencontraient des feux rouges.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va être contente d'apprendre qu'on est ensemble ? demanda timidement Naomi.

Kuroo ne lui répondit que par un simple sourire.

Arrivés devant l'hôpital, l'adolescente traîna son petit copain par la manche, l'obligeant à accélérer le pas. Elle connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Maya par cœur. Elle toqua. Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit sa petite sœur les yeux rivés sur son écran de tablette, des écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut sa grande sœur dans le bâillement de la porte, Maya poussa un cri de surprise et de joie et ouvrit grand les bras, se souvenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

Naomi courut l'enlacer puis l'embrassa une ou deux fois sur le front avant de lui lancer un grand sourire.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Kuroo s'avança de sorte à ce que la petite puisse le voir. Elle ne cria pas comme la première fois mais fit des yeux ronds comme un poisson mort, ce qui étonna Naomi.

\- May-

\- C'est ton chéri ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Le couple devint rouge instantanément et se regarda avant que Naomi ne réponde.

\- Je... hum, heu- o-oui.

\- VRAIMENT ?! UN BISOUUUUUUUUUU !!!

Ils sourirent à nouveau, contents de la réaction de Maya, qui était à prévoir. Kuroo s'approcha un peu plus et embrassa le front de Naomi, ce geste recevant un regard déçu et une moue boudeuse de la petite.

\- Vous allez vous marier ?

Nouveau regard.

\- Hum, peut-être. Mais on est encore trop jeunes tu sais.

\- Tu m'inviteras, hein Naomi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu seras même ma demoiselle d'honneur !

Kuroo regardait la scène complice entre les deux sœurs avec un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. S'il voulait se marier ? Bien sûr que oui. Il le ferai même sur le champs si c'était possible.

Une heure et demie plus tard, le couple dût quitter la chambre de Maya, pour son plus grand désespoir. La petite avait promit à sa sœur qu'elle viendrai la voir jouer ses matchs de qualification -et qu'elle avait intérêt à gagner sinon elle n'aurai plus de bisous-.

Le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de Naomi pour le reste de la soirée, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kuroo.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorsque Naomi se réveilla le lendemain matin, la lumière du soleil baignait la chambre de Kuroo de sa douce lumière. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et baillât, puis descendit dans la cuisine où le noiraud était en train de réviser.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Kuroo en levant les yeux de son cahier.

\- Super, merci de ne pas m'avoir réveillée.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son petit copain avant de sortir un bol et des céréales. Elle releva la tête, sentant un regard posé sur elle.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Il est presque midi ! Me dit pas que c'est ton repas ! s'exclama Kuroo, un rictus aux lèvres.

Naomi se contenta de sourire puis de hausser les épaules.

**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident. Naomi ramenait de plus en plus d'affaires dans l'appartement de Kuroo et avait recommencé à aller en cours. Elle arrivait à bouger son poignet petit à petit et continuait de s'entraîner pour les qualifications aux régionales.

\- Le médecin m'a dit de faire doucement, m'enfin bon c'est pas comme si c'était cassé.

Elle chérissait ces moments avec ses coéquipières de handball.

\- J'espère que Maya pourra venir nous voir ! s'exclama l'une d'elles.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vue, nous aussi.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle serait contente de toutes vous revoir, sourit Naomi.

Le groupe de handballeuses continua son entraînement jusqu'à vingt heure. Dans les vestiaires, la gardienne de but -qui était aussi la capitaine- proposa à son équipe une sortie au karaoké, que les autres acceptèrent.

Naomi envoya un message à Kuroo pour le prévenir qu'elle rentrerai plus tard avec un taxi, pour qu'il n'ai pas à se déplacer pendant ses révisions.

Les jeunes filles passèrent deux heures à chanter à plein poumons dans la petite salle du karaoké du coin, se bourrant le ventre de bonbons et de soda. Elles décidèrent ensuite de faire une petite tournée des bars qui se termina à une heure du matin.

Elles étaient, pour la plupart, bourrées et devaient rentrer en taxi, Naomi n'en faisait pas exception. Elle vit deux de ses amies partir avec un groupe de garçons qu'elles avaient rencontrés dans un des bars.

\- RENTREZ COUVERTS ! cria la capitaine.

Pour toute réponse, l'une vomit, l'autre la filmait et rigolait.

Naomi eut un petit hoquet et s'installa sur la banquette arrière du taxi qui venait d'arriver.

En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de Kuroo, elle découvrit celui-ci, debout et les bras croisés.

\- Naomi ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il e-

\- Shhhhht ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Faut pas réveiller Kuroo !

Elle retira ses chaussures et releva la tête.

\- Promis j'suis pas bourrée !

Elle loupa la petite marche qui séparait l'entrée du salon et s'étala de tout son long aux pieds de Kuroo.

\- Combien de verres t'as bu ? demanda-t-il en sentant la forte odeur d'alcool.

\- Pas beaucoup, une lueur sembla traverser son regard. Kuroo, t'es là ! Promis j'ai pas bu beaucoup ! Les filles m'ont obligé, en plus elles ont tout vomi, mais moi pas hehe.

Le noiraud soupira puis la remit sur pieds.

\- Allez, au lit.

\- Je t'AIme !

Il soupira à nouveau et répondit un petit « moi aussi ». La jeune fille retrouva tout à coup son sérieux, comme si elle était redevenue sobre d'un claquement de doigts.

🍋

\- Dis, tu veux pas qu'on couche ensemble ?

\- Que- quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! T'es complètement bour-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naomi s'était jetée sur ses lèvres, ses mains se baladant sous son t-shirt. Elle le poussa jusqu'au canapé et se retrouva à califourchon sur ses hanches.

\- Naomi, tu-

\- Me dis pas que t'en as pas envie, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Le visage de Kuroo devenait de plus en plus rouge.

\- B-bien sûr que si, mais pas quand tu es dans cet état.

\- Je suis totalement en état de réfléchir par moi-même, répondit-elle sèchement -le ton qu'elle avait employé excita un peu plus son petit ami qui respirait de plus en plus vite, sentant la chaleur se répandre dans ton son corps. Et j'en ai envie aussi, continua-t-elle en retraçant la fine ligne d'abdos qui se trouvait devant des yeux.

Naomi se pencha et embrasa les lèvres de Kuroo, collant ses hanches aux siennes pour l'exciter d'avantage. Elle sentait une petite bosse se former et eut un rictus.

\- Tu vois que t'en as envie ~

\- Tu... tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse, elle approfondit leur baiser en faisant danser leurs langues ensemble, ses mains se baladant toujours sur le torse, maintenant nu, de Kuroo. Les mains de celui-ci empoignèrent timidement les hanches de sa petite-amie qui sursauta à ce contact. Il raffermit sa prise et souleva lentement le haut de la jeune fille. Il dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge, non sans difficulté, et le jeta au pied du canapé.

Il la retourna ensuite de sorte à ce qu'il soit au-dessus d'elle. Sa bouche allait et venait entre sa mâchoire, sa nuque et la naissance de ses seins.

Encore légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool, Naomi ressentait les baisers de Kuroo sur sa peau comme s'ils étaient multipliés par dix. Elle poussait de légers gémissements qui encouragèrent Kuroo à continuer ses baisers et ses suçons, qui se dirigeaient à présent vers le bas ventre de Naomi.

Il la regarda et attendit son approbation avant de déboucler sa ceinture et de descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa culotte, ce qui fit frémir la jeune fille une nouvelle fois.

Les bras tendus, Naomi fit glisser le pantalon de Kuroo le long de ses hanches puis le poussa avec son pied jusqu'aux chevilles.

Les deux n'étaient plus qu'en sous-vêtements, continuant de s'embrasser, leurs mains passant dans les cheveux de l'autre.

\- Naomi... commença Kuroo dans un souffle.

\- Dépêche-toi.

Entre deux suçons, leurs derniers bouts de tissus rejoignirent le reste des vêtements au pied du canapé.

Le membre tendu de Kuroo frottait contre l'intimité de Naomi, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son entrée.

\- Kuroo ~

La voix sensuelle qu'elle avait prise redoubla l'excitation du jeune homme qui partit chercher un petit carré en plastique dans le meuble d'à côté.

Il s'avança vers Naomi tout en enfilant la protection, il était terriblement excité désormais. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. L'une de ses mains écartait doucement les jambes de la jeune fille tandis que l'autre s'enroulait dans ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement.

Le dos de Naomi se cambrait légèrement, invitant Kuroo à s'introduire en elle. Alors, sans prévenir -sous le coup de l'excitation- il entra telle une force brute. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de Naomi qui s'habitua rapidement à la présence imposante de son petit ami dans son intimité.

Un petit gémissement se fit entendre, ce qui fut le signal pour Kuroo qu'il pouvait débuter ses coups de hanche. Plus les va et vient du jeune homme étaient rapides, plus les gémissements et les râles -beaucoup trop sexy- se faisaient forts.

Naomi attira Kuroo vers elle afin de l'embrasser; mais le baiser fut de courte durée : l'exercice était tellement intense qu'ils avaient besoin d'une énorme quantité d'oxygène -qui leur faisait d'ailleurs terriblement mal à la tête- et ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'embrasser plus de cinq secondes.

\- Plus- aah ~ ! Plus fort Tetsuro ~

En entendant son prénom, Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de réaliser la requête de sa petite-amie. Il ralentit ses coups de reins mais s'enfonça beaucoup plus profondément qu'auparavant, ce qui fit se cambrer la jeune fille encore plus, redoublant l'intensité de ses gémissements.

Peu après, Kuroo se lâcha dans sa protection et se retira.

Ils s'affalèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, essayant de calmer leurs respirations.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Naomi en enlaçant le noiraud. 

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il caressa son visage avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et de déposer un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Il la porta telle une princesse jusqu'à sa chambre après l'avoir rhabillée de sa culotte et de son t-shirt. Il la déposa sur son lit et se coucha à ses côtés, fermant les yeux face à son visage d'ange.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain à l'entraînement, la moitié des filles était encore dans les vapes.

\- Vous vous êtes bien toutes protégées, hein ? beugla la capitaine une fois dans les vestiaires.

Les concernées approuvèrent dans des paroles incompréhensibles pour les autres qui laissèrent échapper de petits rires. Les qualifications pour les régionales avaient lieu dans moins d'un mois à présent et, elles se l'étaient promis la veille au soir : plus de soirée avant leur victoire. Celles-ci seraient destinées à l'entraînement jusqu'à tard et au repos des joueuses. Même si certaines avaient râlé, elles s'étaient finalement mises d'accord. La numéro un s'avança vers Naomi.

\- Il faut qu'on revoit une partie de notre programme d'entraînement, expliqua-t-elle. Surtout au niveau de l'endurance. Tu penses que ton petit chéri pourrait nous aider ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement en entendant ce surnom. Bien sûr qu'il les aiderait. Entre ses cours, ses contrôles, ses entraînements et ses matchs. Elle soupira. Impossible.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je garantis rien.

\- Génial ! Bon, elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe, à demain les filles. Je veux vous voir en pleine forme hein !

Elles la saluèrent et sortirent une pas une du vestiaire.

Comme souvent, Kuroo attendait Naomi devant le lycée, même si ce n'était plus aussi fréquent qu'au début. La jeune fille reprenait petit à petit confiance en elle, même si l'évènement restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle était reconnaissante envers Kuroo, qui savait toujours trouver les mots pour la rassurer et la réconforter. Il lui était d'une grande aide, autant psychologique que physique.

Après cinq minutes à marcher dans le silence, le jeune homme prit la parole.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir jouer, dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur sa main.

\- Vraiment ? Tu devrais venir aux entraînements, les filles sont super drôles ! D'ailleurs...

Comment aborder ça ? Et s'il disait non ? Naomi savait Kuroo très occupé à cause de ses études et de ses entraînements, il avait certainement autre chose à faire, non ? Et s'il disait oui ? Elle savait qu'il serait beaucoup trop investit dans la vie de son club et mettrai de côté ses révisions pour lui faire plaisir. Dans ce cas, il louperait son année, n'aurai pas son diplôme. IL VA SE RETROUVER AU CHÔMAGE A CAUSE DE MOI !!

\- Naomi ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille avait arrêté de marcher, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? continua le noiraud.

\- Heu... ah ! hum oui, enfin heuuu tu sais...

\- Abrège.

-Estcequetupourraisnousaideràtravaillernotreendurancesilteplait.

Elle avait dit tout ça sans même prendre la peine de respirer.

\- Je sais que tes études te prennent tout ton temps donc tu peux dire non c'est vraiment pas grave, continua-t-elle d'une traite. Les qualifs sont dans un mois et la capitaine a pensé que-

\- Respiiiiiire ! T'es toute rouge !

Elle souffla un grand coup et demanda la faveur à son petit copain. Il rigola lorsqu'il comprit la raison de sa gêne, ce qui accentua les rougeurs de ses joues.

\- Je vais vous aider, dit-il simplement avec un grand sourire. Et puis, nous aussi on a des qualifs à préparer.

\- Tu veux bien ?!

Elle se jeta à son cou, le déstabilisant quelque peu. Ils ne reprirent leur chemin qu'après les dizaines de remerciements de Naomi, qui envoya un message à sa capitaine dès qu'elle eut franchit le pas de la porte de l'appartement.

Le couple s'affala sur le canapé, fatigué de leur journée (il faut dire que Naomi n'avait pas fait grand chose pour être dans cet état).

\- On commande à manger ce soir ? bougonna-t-elle.

\- Si tu veux, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

C'est après s'être douchée et enfilé un des sweatshirt de Kuroo que la jeune fille se décida à attraper son téléphone pour lancer l'application de commande en ligne.

\- Je prends une pizza cette fois, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

\- Noooon ! Les sushis c'est carrément meilleur !

\- On en a déjà pris la dernière fois !

S'ensuivit alors une guerre pour savoir quel serait le plat gagnant. Même s'il était très fatigué, Kuroo trouva la force de se lever et de courir prendre de force le téléphone que tenait Naomi. Elle le poursuivit à travers le salon mais était bien trop petite pour reprendre son bien. Lui rigolait, elle, ronchonnait dans son coin, faisant mine de pleurer en murmurant des "comment tu as pu me faire ça?", "tu as trahis ma confiance", "est-ce que je pourrais vraiment te pardonner un jour ?".

Lorsque le bruit de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, Naomi se dirigea à la cuisine chercher des baguettes. En revenant, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds en apercevant le carton carré que tenait Kuroo.

\- Une... PI-ZZAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Elle fit valdinguer les baguettes qui résonnèrent lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol et se jeta, une nouvelle fois, dans les bras du noiraud.

\- C'est la plus belle surprise que tu m'aies faite ! s'exclama-t-elle, le regard brillant.

\- Encore mieux que le pique-nique sur la colline ?!

\- Carrément !

Elle s'empara de sa précieuse nourriture et couru s'installer à la table basse du salon.

Kuroo eut un rictus en la voyant gober le quart de la pizza en l'espace de deux minutes. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur futur ensemble, proche comme lointain. Aussi, il était bien décidé à faire en sorte qu'elle emménage avec lui : la moitié de l'appartement était rempli des affaires de la jeune fille, qui ne retournait chez elle que pour récupérer ce qu'elle avait oublié. Kuroo aimait ce mode de vie. Ils étaient peut-être encore un peu jeunes, mais cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils expérimentaient cette vie à deux et ils s'y plaisaient.

Un sourire grandissait sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait engloutir sa troisième part.

\- Qu'est-c'qu'ya ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Pour toute réponse, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pleine de sauce.

\- Rien, je me disais que je t'aimais bien.

\- Seulement bien ? s'offusqua la handballeuse. Moi, je t'aime grand comme ça !

Elle ouvrit grand les bras, laissant s'échapper au passage sa part de pizza qui atterrit sur la chemise de son uniforme.

\- MEEEEEERDE !!

A son exclamation répondit le fou rire incessant de Kuroo, qui essuyait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

\- Faut que tu me prêtes une chemise ! J'ai un exposé demain, je peux pas y aller comme ça ! Arrête de rigoler !

L'expression semi sérieuse de Naomi fit redoubler d'intensité les rires de la chose qui lui servait de petit-copain.

\- Je vais t'en prêter une, réussit-il à dire entre deux gloussements.

La jeune fille soupira avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

\- T'aurai dû prendre les sushis finalement.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Elle est un peu grande ta chemise là, non ? pouffa Yui en voyant sa meilleure amie débarquer dans la salle de classe.

\- Te marre pas, se défendit Naomi. C'est celle de Kuroo, j'ai tâché la mienne hier.

Yui posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains et arqua un sourcil.

\- T'es sûre que c'est pas suite à une partie de jambes en l'air que tu t'es trompée ?

Le visage de Naomi prit une teinte rouge écarlate. Ça aurait pu être une possibilité. Mais non.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait au moins ? continua son amie.

\- C'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ça.

\- Donc ça veut dire que ouiiiiiii !! C'était comment ? Vous avez testé quelles positions ?!

\- YUI !

Naomi sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. La sonnerie retentit, signe que les cours débutaient. Ils étaient tous plus ennuyants les uns que les autres et, à la pause déjeuné, ils apprirent qu'ils étaient dispensés de cours pour l'après-midi, la plupart de leurs professeurs étant en réunion. Yui proposa à son amie de venir réviser chez elle en vue des examens à venir. Celle-ci refusa, préférant s'entraîner au gymnase. Elle partit se changer dans les vestiaires des filles.

Merde.

C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas pensé que les autres classes avaient cours. Elle décida donc d'aller courir et de passer devant l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Maya. Après une course ininterrompue de presque une heure, elle se présenta au secrétariat. Elle se faufila ensuite dans les couloirs qu'elle connaissait par cœur et toqua à la porte de la chambre. Sara, l'infirmière de Maya, en sortit, un nécessaire de toilette dans les mains.

\- Elle s'est endormie, expliqua-t-elle à Naomi. Mais tu peux quand même la voir.

\- Comment elle va ?

\- Son état ne s'améliore pas mais il reste stable pour le moment, répondit tristement Sara.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant d'aller s'installer sur le tabouret près du lit de sa petite sœur. Elle regarda son petit visage angélique en lui caressant les cheveux. Sur sa table de chevet était posé un album duquel dépassaient les dédicaces de Kuroo. Naomi sourit, heureuse de voir que Maya restait fidèle à elle-même en continuant d'idolâtrer le volleyeur. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, affichant le numéro de la capitaine de son équipe.

\- Allô ? Je suis à l'hôpital... je peux être là dans un quart d'heure avec les transports... à toute.

Elle embrassa le front de Maya et sortit se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était devant le gymnase, rejoignant ses coéquipières qui avaient commencé à s'échauffer. Kuroo devrait arriver dans peu de temps pour l'entraînement.

\- Heuuu, Naomi ? T'es sûre qu'il n'y a que ton copain qui vient nous aider ?

\- Oui pourqu- nan mais Kuroo tu fous quoi avec toute ton équipe là ?!

Il ne répondit pas, laissant sa petite-amie dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- T'inquiète, dit la capitaine en posant une main sur son épaule, je l'ai autorisé. Ça nous sera utile de nous entraîner avec des garçons.

Handballeuses et volleyeurs débutèrent alors leur entraînement commun, en commençant par un échauffement que Kuroo poussa plus loin que d'ordinaire, laissant derrière lui le groupe de filles essoufflées. Naomi, qui avait pris l'habitude de courir avec lui, l'était un peu moins que les autres. Ils continuèrent en s'envoyant le ballon en courant sur toute la longueur du terrain, puis s'entraînèrent à sauter. Les géants de l'équipe de volley s'étaient placés dans les buts de handball, obligeant les joueuses à viser les coins du filet, ce qu'elles ne faisaient pas toujours. Les garçons, quant à eux, smashaient le plus fort et le plus rapidement possible sans que le ballon ne soit attrapé par les filles. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne soit couché, deux heures plus tard. Tous partirent se changer.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, les filles déblatéraient sur leur joueur préféré et se taquinaient sur le fait qu'elles en avaient vu un ou deux lancer des regards furtifs dans leur direction. Elles sortirent peu après les garçons, certaines rougissaient, les autres rigolaient. Kuroo aussi esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit Naomi flotter dans sa chemise. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça l'excitait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et tout deux partirent après avoir salué tout le monde.

\- C'était cool aujourd'hui, lança la noiraude. J'espère qu'on pourra encore le faire avant les qualifs.

\- On s'est mis d'accord avec ta capitaine, on viendra trois fois dans la semaine.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Cependant, Naomi sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la façon dont Kuroo lui tenait la main. Il balbutia, son visage rougit de gêne, après que Naomi lui ait demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Je- enfin tu- tumexcitesgravedanscettetenue.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle avait très bien compris.

Le noiraud ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et jeta la jeune fille à l'intérieur avant de la plaquer contre un mur et de s'approcher de son oreille.

\- J'ai dis que tu m'excitais grave, répéta-t-il d'une voix extrêmement sexy.

\- Ah ouais ? répondit Naomi en jetant sa tête en arrière, dégageant sa nuque.

🍋

Elle attrapa les hanches de Kuroo et les colla aux siennes avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, faisant monter la température entres eux. Il lui agrippa les fesses, l'incitant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à la chambre avant de la plaquer sur le lit, interrompant leur baiser uniquement pour passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Naomi baladait ses mains le long du dos et du torse musclés de Kuroo, qui s'occupait de déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois fait, il s'occupa d'embrasser sa nuque et ses clavicules et d'y laisser quelques marques violettes. La jeune fille se retourna, se plaçant au-dessus du noiraud, et chatouilla la ligne de ses abdos du bout des doigts tout en descendant vers sa ceinture qu'elle déboucla.

Elle embrassa cette même ligne tout en descendant son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de le retirer complètement et de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. En remontant, elle faufila sa main sous l'élastique du caleçon du volleyeur, devenu bien trop serré. Elle le sentit frémir lorsqu'elle commença de très lents vas et viens sur son membre durcit. Il jura quelques fois son nom avant de lui demander d'accélérer.

\- À vos ordres ~, susurra-t-elle à son oreille, ce qui renforça l'érection du jeune homme.

Elle retira entièrement le bout de tissu restant, lui permettant d'accélérer ses mouvements selon son bon vouloir.

\- Bordel Na-naomi je... je vais-

Elle stoppa ses mouvements, refusant l'orgasme au noiraud, souhaitant elle aussi prendre du plaisir. Kuroo le compris bien vite et se replaça au-dessus. Tout en fouillant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il fit descendre la culotte et la jupe de Naomi le long de ses jambes. Une fois la protection trouvée, il l'enfila sous le regard envieux de sa petite-amie.

Trop excité pour attendre son approbation, il pénétra directement en elle, ce qui la fit pousser un petit cri de surprise. La jeune fille l'incita cependant à continuer ses mouvements, de plus en plus fort. Leurs gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre du jeune homme, dont les coups de hanche se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux.

\- Je- mmh~ Kuro-o~

Plus elle se cambrait, plus elle sentait l'orgasme approcher, ses parois intérieures se contractant d'elles-même autour du sexe de son partenaire. Ses mains agrippaient tant bien que mal les draps du lit afin d'éviter au dos de Kuroo d'être plein de griffures. Ses forces la quittèrent lorsqu'elle se sentit jouir, suivie de près par le noiraud qui poussa un puissant râle de plaisir.

Il retira la protection et la jeta dans la poubelle avant de s'affaler aux côtés de Naomi et de l'enlacer, la couvrant de petits baisers.

\- Je pense qu'il est important de retenir qu'il est dangereux de porter tes chemises, lança la jeune fille en rigolant.

\- T'as pas l'air de trop te plaindre non plus, répliqua Kuroo.

Les deux rigolèrent avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	14. Chapter 14

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent à toute allure, ne laissant aucun répits aux deux équipes qui s'entraînaient avec acharnement.

\- Bon les gars ! s'exclama la capitaine. Plus que deux semaines avant les qualifs, on laisse rien de côté, j'veux vous voir à fond ! 

Plus les jours passaient, plus les joueurs s'amélioraient et perfectionnaient leur jeu, l'entraînement commun portait ses fruits. Dans les vestiaires, les filles demandèrent si Maya serait présente aux matchs.

\- Son état ne s'améliore pas vraiment, répondit tristement Naomi. Je demanderai quand même aux infirmières.

Après un moment de silence, l'une d'elles proposa aux autres si elles étaient partantes pour une après-midi shopping après l'entraînement du lendemain.

\- J'avais dit pas de sortie avant les matchs !

\- Mais on se sera entraînées avant ! Et puis, on pourrait demander aux garçons de venir, certaines les ont pris pour cible, répondit la joueuse avec un regard entendu vers les autres qui rougirent à l'unisson.

\- C'est qui ?!! crièrent certaines aux intéressées.

Chacune avoua son petit crush sous les cris hystériques des autres. Elles sortirent des vestiaires, encore plus excitées qu'avant, sous les regards d'incompréhensibilité des volleyeurs.

\- On dirait que tes gars font de l'effet aux filles, chuchota Naomi à l'oreille de Kuroo qui partit dans un petit fou rire, suivi de près par la jeune fille.

Les autres les regardaient, cherchant à savoir ce qui pouvait bien faire rire le couple comme ça. Ils commencèrent à marcher, toujours en rigolant.

**

Le lendemain après l'entraînement, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent comme prévu pour faire un tour au centre commercial. Naomi avait également proposé à Yui de les rejoindre, cette dernière n'arrêtant pas d'insister auprès de sa meilleure amie pour rencontrer les coéquipiers de Kuroo. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa jolie robe printanière à fleurs, la brune contrastait fortement avec les autres membres du groupe qui dégoulinaient de sueur dans leur uniforme, sortant tout juste de leur entraînement.

\- Ooooh, tu t'es faite toute belle, roucoula la noiraude en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils. Dis-moi lequel t'intéresse, mais la plupart sont réservés par les filles de l'équipe donc dépêche.

À sa remarque répondit un coup de coude de Yui. Elle savait que Naomi aimait la taquiner, mais là, elle devait se préparer à pire.

\- Me fait pas le même coup qu'au collège, souffla l'intéressée.

\- Lequel ? Celui où je t'ai casé avec le gars de notre classe ? Ah non,désolée... tu lui as mis un coup dans les couilles avant de t'enfuir en courant, ricana Naomi.

\- Il voulait me tenir la main ! se défendit l'autre.

\- C'est le but d'un COUPLE !

\- On était pas en couple, c'est le problème !

Le groupe suivait l'échange des deux amies sans rien comprendre. C'est lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte de leur silence qu'elles se tournèrent vers eux, un sourire gêné ayant pris place sur le visage de la brune tandis que l'autre se moquait de la situation.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas joyeux vers la gare, parlant par petits groupes. Yui restait collée à sa meilleure amie, ne connaissant personne d'autre à part Kuroo et ceux qu'elle avait servis deux ou trois fois au café.

\- C'est des géants ces gars, ils me font peur, couina-t-elle.

Le couple rigola à l'unisson, ce qui fit apparaître quelques rougeurs sur les joues de la brune, certains s'étant retournés.

Ding!

Kuroo sortit son téléphone de sa veste et répondit en vitesse au message qu'il venait de recevoir avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa main dans sa poche.

Ding!

Nouveau message. Le noiraud lâcha à nouveau la main de sa petite-amie pour coller ses doigts au clavier du téléphone. Alors qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu du trottoir pour rédiger sa réponse, Naomi continua de marcher avec Yui, légèrement exaspérée par son comportement. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il avança d'un pas plus rapide pour rattraper le groupe et, accessoirement, reprendre la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle notification se fit entendre.

\- Bordel, qui te harcèle comme ça ?!

\- Personne.

Il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et ne le ressortit pas lorsqu'il sonna une seconde plus tard. Naomi poussa un soupir mais continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Les premiers groupes avaient pris de l'avance et râlèrent quand ils arrivèrent près de dix minutes après eux. Yamamoto leur répondit en leur montrant gracieusement son majeur, laissant plus que choquées les personnes qui les entouraient.

Une fois le train en gare, les adolescents se serrèrent de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse rentrer. Les filles, beaucoup plus petites que les volleyeurs, rougissaient à vu d'œil car étant obligées de se coller à leurs torses -même si ça ne semblait pas les déranger plus que ça. Le trajet se passa en silence.

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

Les notifications n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaître sur l'écran du téléphone de Kuroo, ce qui agaça Naomi qui ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité du correspondant. Elle l'interrogea d'ailleurs du regard, ne recevant qu'un coup de main pour toute réponse. Elle se renfrogna, cet inconnu commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et à gâcher son après-midi.

Une fois descendus à leur arrêt, ils marchèrent encore cinq petites minutes avant d'arriver devant le grand hall du centre commercial. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le noiraud pour lui demander où il préférait aller en premier, Naomi le vit pianoter sur son clavier. Nouveau soupir.

\- Kuroo, t'es avec nous ou pas ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus énervé que ce qu'elle aurai voulu.

\- Désolé.

Nouvelle notification.

Reste calme, reste calme. Ça doit juste être les gens de sa classe.

\- Vous voulez qu'on se pose dans un café avant ou après les achats ? proposa quelqu'un.

Ils se mirent donc d'accord pour se poser après leurs achats, la majorité se dirigeant directement vers les magasins de sport pour s'acheter de nouvelles baskets ou accessoires. Alors que Kuroo entrait dans une des cabines d'essayage, la noiraude entendit à nouveau cette sonnerie.

\- Kuroo ?

\- Mmh ? l'entendit-elle répondre de l'autre côté du rideau.

\- J'aimerais quand même savoir à qui tu parles et si c'est quelque chose d'important...

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Était-ce bon ou mauvais signe ?

\- Rien d'important, dit-il seulement.

Mauvais, visiblement.

\- Ah, ok...

Ding!

\- Je peux au moins savoir qui c'est ?

\- Me fait pas une crise de jalousie.

Il se payait sa tête ?! Nouvelle notification, nouveaux bruits de pianotage. C'en était trop pour elle. La jeune fille attrapa sa sœur de cœur par le poignet et sortit de la boutique sans rien dire ou expliquer quoi que ce soit aux autres. Sous le coup de l'énervement, elle renversa un mannequin qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd, faisant se retourner la totalité des regards sur elle. Elle le remit rapidement en place, voyant que Kuroo avait passé la tête de l'autre côté du rideau, la voyant s'enfuir.

\- Naomi ? demanda timidement Yui qui se faisait toujours traîner.

\- Plus besoin de chaussures, bougonna l'intéressée.

Elle se dirigea vers un magasin au hasard. Bon. Au moins, Kuroo ne risquait pas de venir la chercher dans une boutique de maquillage, elle qui détestait ça. Elle raconta rapidement la raison de sa mauvaise humeur à Yui, qui lui lança un regard compréhensif. Elles firent semblant de s'intéresser aux palettes et autres produits avant de se faire virer par les vendeuses. Le regard de Naomi se posa sur une affiche d'une fille absolument magnifique. Et si...

\- Tu penses...

\- Il ne parle pas à une autre fille, la rassura Yui qui avait compris où son amie voulait en venir. En tout cas, il a pas intérêt sinon je l'éclate.

Elles déambulèrent entres les rayons en silence.

\- Tu sais quoi porter pour la fête du quartier dans un mois ? demanda la brune, histoire d'effacer cette atmosphère pesante.

\- Sans doute un des yukata de ma mère. J'aime bien le bleu.

\- Choisis une palette dans le magasin, je te maquillerais avec !

Au contraire de la noiraude, Yui adorait se peinturlurer la face. Bien que très peu partante, Naomi accepta la proposition de son amie, pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. Au vu de son humeur, elle choisit une palette avec des teintes plutôt froides.

Ça ira plutôt bien avec le yukata.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la caisse, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Naomi le refourra rapidement à l'intérieur quand elle vit le numéro de Kuroo s'afficher. Plusieurs messages suivirent et bientôt, le téléphone de Yui sonna aussi.

\- Ils veulent savoir où on est, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Dis-leur que tu les rejoins. Je rentre chez moi.

Yui savait qu'il était inutile d'insister dans ces moments-là. Elles se séparèrent à l'entrée du centre commercial, la brune regardant d'un air triste sa meilleure amie se diriger vers la gare.

Alors qu'elle s'installait à la table qu'avait réservée le reste du groupe, elle dût faire face à leurs interrogations au sujet de leur soudaine disparition et du départ de Naomi.

\- Elle va bien ? demanda Kuroo, quelque peu inquiet. Elle répond à aucun de mes messages.

\- T'y es un peu pour quelque chose, répondit la brune en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il essaya de comprendre alors qu'il répondait à un nouveau message, un petit sourire étirant ses lèves. Elle souffla, exaspérée de son comportement.

\- Je peux rien vous dire, tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

\- Bordel Kuroo, dis-nous ! T'as passé la journée à répondre, c'est forcément important, lâcha un de ces coéquipiers.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre au nouveau message qu'il venait de recevoir, un autre attrapa son téléphone et s'enfuit avec de sorte à ce qu'il puisse lire le nom du correspondant.

\- C'est qui Sara ?

Le noiraud comme la brune se figèrent.

\- Sara ?! s'exclama Yui en se levant d'un bon, affrontant le regard honteux de Kuroo. Tu te tapes l'infirmière de Maya ?!!

\- Que- quoi ?!! Non non non ! Je peux expli-

\- Y'a rien à expliquer ! T'es qu'un sale porc ! T'as intérêt à pas courir après Naomi quand elle t'aura quitté !

Tout les regards étaient à présent tournés vers eux. Alors que Yui quittait le café pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie, elle sentit une prise sur son poignet.

\- S'il te plaît, lui dis rien, implora le noiraud. C'est pas du tout ce que vous croy-

\- Lâche-moi avant d'avoir ma main dans ta gueule. On pensait toutes que t'était un type bien, cracha-t-elle avant de se défaire de sa prise.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de colère. Bordel, comment est-ce qu'elle allait expliquer ça à sa meilleure amie ?

Elle va être dévastée.

Oui, elle le serai, elle qui passait son temps à faire l'éloge de son petit-copain, disant à tout va à quel point il était parfait. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, est-ce qu'elle serai capable de faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un aussi facilement ?

Yui se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la gare, bousculant au passage quelques personnes. Elle se devait de rejoindre Naomi qui, elle le savait, devait déjà être roulée en boule sous sa couette, un pot de glace au caramel dans sa main.

L'un des amis de Kuroo se tourna vers lui, personne ne comprenant le pourquoi du comment il avait fait ça.

\- T'as merdé mec.


	15. Chapter 15

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Naomi, Yui trouva sa meilleure amie roulée en boule sur son lit, quelques larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer maintenant ?

\- Ça va un peu mieux ? demanda timidement la brune.

\- Il arrête pas de m'appeler, ça doit faire douze fois là, elle se redressa timidement. T'en as déduit que c'était un connard ou bien c'est juste une connasse que le harcèle ?

\- Eh bien...

L'écran de téléphone de Naomi s'alluma une nouvelle fois, affichant le numéro de Kuroo. Elle lança un regard à Yui qui l'encouragea à répondre.

\- Allô ?! Bordel tu réponds enfin ! Écoute, je sais pas ce que Yui t'as raconté mais c'est absolument pas vrai, c'est un énorme quipro-

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait me dire ? demanda-t-elle froidement en se tournant vers Yui.

Elle sentit une vague de stress la submerger, la peur envahissant son regard.

\- Il... il...

\- J't'en pris Naomi, l'écoute p-

\- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? risqua t-elle de demander dans un souffle, les larmes inondant son visage lorsqu'elle vit Yui hocher la tête. Va t'faire foutre.

\- Att- !

Elle raccrocha, incapable d'entendre plus longtemps le son de sa voix. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, quelle chance elle avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle resserra son étreinte, inondant de gouttes salées l'épaule de Yui.

\- Me laisse... pas...

\- Je reste avec toi, je suis là.

Yui continuait de caresser doucement le dos de sa meilleure amie, essayant de calmer sa respiration rapide.

**

\- Bordel mec, le réprimanda Yamamoto. À ce stade là y'a plus rien qui tient, va lui expliquer en face avant qu'elle crame ton appart !

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait faire ça ?! s'étrangla Kuroo.

\- Les filles c'est super rancunier. Et t'as vu la tronche de sa pote ?!

Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Oui, elle avait de la chance d'avoir une amie comme Yui avec elle à ce moment-là; même si ce n'était pas du tout pour les raisons qu'elles s'imaginaient.

\- J'espère qu'elle voudra bien m'écouter, elle ne répond même pas au téléphone.

La voix du noiraud s'éteignît peu à peu. Est-ce qu'elle accepterait réellement de l'écouter et de le pardonner ? Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment-là, surtout si elle pensait qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre dans son dos...

\- Allez cap'taine, on se ressaisit ! lui cria celui à la crête. Va parler à ta chère et tendre puis prend-la par derrière !

\- Je vais d'abord lui parler, ce sera un début.

Après lui avoir envoyé deux nouveaux messages et essayé de l'appeler trois fois, Kuroo se décida enfin à se rendre chez Naomi. Il devait la voir.

Il sortit de son appartement en coup de vent, non sans avoir remercié Yamamoto pour ses conseils -même si quelques peu douteux-, et démarra sa voiture. Alors qu'il arrivait dans la rue où habitait Naomi, le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec elle prit place dans son esprit. Ou plutôt était-ce la seconde, lorsqu'elle s'était présentée devant lui à la séance d'autographes, gênée de demander de lui faire signer une pile de photos pour sa petite sœur. C'était un peu grâce à elle d'ailleurs que Kuroo avait pu rencontrer Naomi.

Alors qu'il toquait à la porte d'entrée, une grande femme aux cheveux noirs lui ouvrit. Elle était le portrait craché de Naomi, ou plutôt était-ce l'inverse, puisque c'était la mère de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui. Il resta muet un instant, puis prit la parole, encouragé par le regard interrogateur de la mère Nagami.

\- Je, hum... bonjour. Je suis un... ami de Naomi, apparemment elle va pas très bien, je suis venu la voir.

\- C'est gentil, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique. Mais elle ne veut voir personne, je lui dirai que tu es passé. Au revoir !

Elle commença à refermer la porte lorsque le noiraud la bloqua d'une main ferme.

\- S'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment urgent.

\- Je suis désolée, si je te laisse la voir elle va m'en vouloir. Repasse un autre jo-

\- C'est de ma faute si elle est dans cet état, laissez-moi la voir s'il vous plaît.

Alors qu'il se courbait pour accompagner ses paroles, il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier ainsi qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Maman, où t'as mis les sachets de thé ?

Naomi se figea dans le hall d'entrée. Ses yeux rougies et ses yeux humides pincèrent le coeur de Kuroo, il ne s'en voudrait jamais assez pour l'avoir mise dans cet état pour un simple malentendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus calme qu'il n'aurait cru.

\- Ma chérie, répondit sa mère avant de laisser le temps au noiraud de répondre. Ton ami est venu voir comment tu allais.

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues et sa voix se cassa légèrement lorsqu'elle répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Ah, parce que tu t'es présenté comme mon ami ? Dégage.

Ne tenant pas compte de la présence de sa mère entre eux deux, Kuroo entreprit de passer le pas de la porte, une main tendue vers la noiraude.

\- Naomi, écoute-mo-

\- DÉGAGE !

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, se réfugiant dans sa chambre -et très certainement dans les bras de Yui- en laissant en plan sa mère et celui qui avait brisé son coeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la mère de famille refermait une nouvelle fois la porte, la voix de Yui porta depuis l'escalier, suivie de près par celle de sa meilleure amie qui criait depuis sa chambre.

\- Vaudrait mieux pour toi que t'arrêtes de la harceler par téléphone, sinon je vais vraiment finir par t'en foutre une.

\- Yuiii s'il te plaît c'est pas la peine.

\- J'pense que t'as compris par toi-même que c'était pas la peine de venir aux entraînements jusqu'aux qualifs ? continua la brune, sans prendre en considération les paroles de Naomi. Supprime son numéro et sort-la de ta tête ok ? De toute manière, t'as déjà retrouvé une remplaçante. C'est comme en match, c'est ça ? Une fois qu'un joueur sert plus à rien on l'envoie sur le banc et en fait rentrer un autre ?

Yui s'était avancée tout en parlant et n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du noiraud. La mère Nagami, en revanche, avait quitté le hall d'entrée pour laisser les deux adolescents échanger. La brune était sacrément remontée, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait la convaincre de le laisser s'expliquer à Naomi ?

\- Yui, laisse-moi parler... LA FERME ! hurla-t-il alors que Yui s'apprêtait à lui couper la parole une nouvelle fois. Comme je l'ai déjà dit plein de fois, c'est un énorme malentendu. J'ai rien dit à Naomi pour les messages parce que... parce que..., il souffla un grand coup et expliqua l'entière raison à Yui qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Eh merde. Bordel de putain de merde. MERDE KUROO ! T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?! Va lui expliquer !

Après un bref encouragement de Yui, Kuroo passa à nouveau le pas de la porte et monta les marches en vitesse avant de se présenter dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de Naomi. Il toqua en s'annonçant timidement.

\- Yui t'a laissé passer ? Étonnant. Tu voulais voir l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais ? C'est fais, dégage maintenant.

Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et mit le volume au maximum avant de se tourner vers le mur.

**

Le lendemain à l'entraînement, Naomi fuyait Kuroo comme la peste. Elle l'ignorait lorsqu'il l'appelait et partait en trottinant quand il voulait l'emmener à part. Même si elle faisait comme si de rien n'était -ce qui surprenait d'ailleurs tout les autres-, c'était très dure pour la jeune fille de se comporter comme ça et de retenir ses émotions. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

L'entraînement terminé, elle dût rester un peu plus longtemps avec l'une de ces coéquipières pour débarrasser le terrain. Le gymnase était vide et la jeune fille fût chargée de ranger les serpillères dans le local, une présence qu'elle n'appréciait pas la suivant de près. Kuroo apparut dans son champs de vision, la moindre des politesses étant de le remercier pour l'avoir aidée. Les deux entendirent alors un cliquetis de serrure derrière eux : la coéquipière de Naomi venait de les enfermer dans le local et ne répondait ni aux cris de la noiraude, ni à ses messages.

\- Bordel, grommela-t-elle en s'asseyant contre la porte froide.

De longues minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que le volleyeur ose prendre la parole.

\- Je veux entendre aucune explication, le coupa la jeune fille. L'important c'est que... tu sois heureux avec elle, je suppose.

\- Je vais t'obliger à m'écouter alors.

Sous le regard confus de Naomi, Kuroo s'avança vers elle et s'assit sur ses cuisses, pour l'empêcher de partir, et attrapa son menton pour la forcer à croiser son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel-

Alors, sans crier gare, il l'embrassa violemment, pressant l'arrière de son crâne contre la porte du local. Trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit ou même se débattre, la jeune fille laissa Kuroo parler.

\- C'est toi que j'aime, toi et personne d'autre.

\- Kuroo...

\- C'est vrai que j'ai envoyé des messages à Sara, continua-t-il sans lui laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Mais... ça faisait quelques jours qu'on, enfin je, voulais te faire une surprise. Pour les qualifs je veux dire, par rapport à Maya. Je voulais que Sara te dise que son état de santé était trop mauvais pour qu'elle vienne au match, et ça aurait fait plaisir à ton équipe aussi donc je pouvais en parler à personne. Fallait qu'elle négocie avec ses responsables pour la laisser sortir mais elle allait y arriver et puis-

À sa respiration d'être coupée brutalement. Il prit rapidement le dessus sur le baiser que lui avait offert Naomi, leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les deux avaient quelques larmes qui roulaient sur leurs joues rougies. Alors c'était ça, la raison de tout ces échanges et de ces bruits de notifications insupportables.

\- Bordel, Kuroo...

\- Je... j'ai été complètement stupide. J'aurais dû t'expliquer dès le début-

\- C'est rien, vraiment je t'assure, sa voix était entrecoupée par de petits hoquets. J'ai aussi refusé de t'écouter, pardon pardon pardon.

Elle se serra contre lui, trempant son épaule de larmes, et s'imprégna de sa chaleur. Elle resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du noiraud, rapprochant encore un peu leurs deux corps. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes durant, profitant de la chaleur et de la bienveillance de l'autre. Oui, ils avaient tous les deux bien merdé, et ils le savaient. Kuroo essuya doucement les larmes encore présentes sur les joues de Naomi avant de lui offrir un nouveau baiser qui fût interrompu par le bruit de la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et fit apparaitre le visage victorieux de la coéquipière de la handballeuse.

\- Allez les amoureux, on dégage de là et on va se trouver un lit !

Ils lâchèrent un petit rire tout en se levant. En sortant du gymnase, un bras puissant entoura la hanche de Naomi qui entendit trois mots susurrés à son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.


	16. Chapter 16

Les qualifications approchaient. Naomi se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Plus que quelques heures et son équipe affronterait leurs adversaires. Tout ses proches viendraient l'encourager, Maya y comprit. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire à cette pensée même si, deux semaines auparavant, elle avait bien faillit quitter Kuroo à cause d'un malentendu. Elle était encore plus heureuse à l'idée que c'était lui qui avait tout organisé. Sa petite sœur sortirai de l'hôpital pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, elle aussi devait attendre ce moment avec impatience.

Au moment où Naomi fermait les yeux, son réveil sonna, c'était néanmoins la sensation qu'elle eût en retirant la couette de son corps encore endormi. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage et défaire les noeuds dans ses cheveux qu'elle attacha en une tresse plaquée à son crâne. Une petite boule de stresse commençait à se former dans son ventre. Bien sûr, son équipe en avait déjà affronté plein d'autres, mais cette année, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait espérer aller plus loin que les qualifications.

C'est plus motivée que jamais qu'elle quitta sa maison pour se diriger jusqu'aux grilles de son lycée où tout le monde l'attendait. La petite troupe monta dans le car et discuta joyeusement tout le long du trajet, même si le stresse accumulé de toutes les filles se faisait ressentir.

\- L'équipe qu'on affronte ce matin n'est pas très forte, constata la capitaine.

En effet, à la fin de la première mi-temps, le score affichait 12-23 pour l'équipe de Naomi et le coup de sifflet une demie heure plus tard annonça leur première victoire de la journée. La jeune fille reçu un message de Kuroo et informa ses coéquipières qu'il arrivait plus tard dans l'après-midi avec Maya. Toute l'équipe sourit à l'idée de revoir la petite, qu'elles n'avaient pas vue depuis plusieurs mois. Elles allèrent alors s'installer dans les gradins pour analyser le jeu de leur adversaire de l'après-midi tout en mangeant des barres de céréales ou des fruits.

\- La feinte était pas mal, faut faire gaffe.

\- Celle à gauche a du mal à rattraper le ballon, ça sera facile de l'intercepter.

Et elles continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à la fin du match. Après avoir mangé, elles s'installèrent à nouveau dans les gradins et attendirent leur tour. Naomi reconnût une amie du collège parmi les joueuses et encouragea son équipe. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra et elle vit un message de Kuroo s'afficher.

\- Les filles, je reviens. Je vais chercher Kuroo et Maya.

Elles acquiescèrent à l'unisson, toutes impatientes de revoir Maya.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Naomi voyait un sourire éclatant sur le visage de sa petite sœur, le plus beau qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, elle en était sûre. Elle la prit dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, avant d'embrasser rapidement Kuroo et de saluer Sara qui devait rester avec Maya, au cas où. La jeune fille les emmena ensuite jusqu'au reste de l'équipe où tout le monde sauta dans les bras de la petite et la questionnèrent sur son état et ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital pour s'occuper. Elle poussa un petit cri en apprenant qu'elles avaient déjà gagné un match et les encouragea pleinement pour celui qui arrivait. Un instant plus tard, le coup de sifflet final se fit entendre dans le gymnase et Naomi et son équipe partirent s'échauffer sur ce même terrain. Sur le parquet, elle pouvait voir Maya sourire de toutes ses dents et lui faire un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un bisou envoyé avec sa main. Elle sourit en voyant Kuroo faire mine de l'attraper et poser sa paume sur le cœur de sa petite sœur.

Après quinze minutes d'échauffement, un coup de sifflet annonça le début du match. Elles étaient plus motivées qu'avant, peut-être que c'était grâce aux encouragements de Maya qui criait depuis les gradins. Ou bien parce qu'elles avaient envie de passer cette première journée pour en enchaîner une seconde. Ou encore parce que la capitaine leur avait promis de payer la tournée si elles gagnaient les match de la journée. Peu importe la raison, elles marquèrent une dizaine de points en moins de dix minutes de jeu. Nouveau tir, nouveau point et nouveaux cris dans le public. La première mi-temps se termina avec un score de 24-28 pour l'équipe de Naomi. Le jeu s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu, l'équipe adverse s'accrochait et reprenait chaque point qu'elle perdait.

Seconde mi-temps. 36-34. Elles les avaient dépassées. Toutes les joueuses étaient épuisées et il restait encore sept minutes de jeu.

38-36. Fait chier.

39-40. Plus que deux minutes.

Nouveau but.

Vingt secondes. L'équipe adverse venait de leur arracher un nouveau point. Dix secondes.

\- NAOMI !

Elle crut voir la scène au ralentit. Le ballon qu'elle venait de lancer se dirigeait tout droit vers le coin du filet, la gardienne se jeta en diagonale, le bras et les doigts tendus. Naomi retomba sur le parquet et se retourna vers ses coéquipières pour voir les sourires éclatants qui avaient pris place sur leurs visages. En une fraction de seconde, elles se jetèrent sur la jeune fille qui venait de marquer ce point désespéré qui les emmenait directement au prochain match.

Une fois sorties des vestiaires, les handballeuses se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du gymnase pour y retrouver Kuroo et Maya, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie.

\- WAAAAAH !! Vous étiez géniales !!! Ça a fait zboum! et paf! et ensuite paaan!

Elles rigolèrent et Naomi la prit dans ses bras, après avoir remercié Kuroo et Sara pour leurs félicitations, et la porta jusqu'au stand de nourriture.

\- J'ai droit à un bisou, du coup ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Ouiiiii !!

Maya déposa un bisou baveux sur la joue de sa grande sœur et la serra de toute ses forces, l'étouffant presque.

Naomi s'acheta un mochi glacé et paya une brochette de dango à Maya -qu'elle dévora en deux bouchées. Ils regardèrent encore un ou deux matchs puis l'heure arriva pour Maya et Sara de retourner à l'hôpital. Naomi essaya de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible mais dû se forcer à la laisser partir après une dernière étreinte.

\- La soirée sera pas pour ce soir, les filles. Allez vous reposer !

Les autres marmonnèrent dans leurs barbes, déçues de ne pas fêter leurs premières victoires. De retour devant les grilles du lycée, la capitaine fit un bref récapitulatif des matchs puis le groupe se sépara et chacun rentra chez lui, Naomi suivant Kuroo jusqu'à son appartement. Arrivés chez lui, elle se jeta directement sous la douche et lava ses affaires pleines de transpiration.

Elle sortit, sa serviette enroulée autour de sa poitrine, des gouttes d'eau tombant de la pointe de ses cheveux, et s'écroula sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Kuroo. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches mouillées tout en continuant de lire son livre de chimie.

\- Je viendrai te voir demain aussi, dit-il enfin.

\- Tes qualifs sont la semaine prochaine, tu devrais pas t'entraîner ?

\- Je vais à l'entraînement le matin. Si vous gagnez je pourrais venir l'après-midi.

Il lui offrit un sourire et embrassa sa tempe, ses doigts s'emmêlant toujours dans les cheveux mouillés de Naomi. Elle avait sommeil, et le petit massage capillaire que lui faisait le noiraud n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Un petit bruit de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, ses bras enlaçant les cuisses de Kuroo. Quelques frissons plus tard, il retira son pull pour le poser sur les épaules de la jeune fille, qui sourit inconsciemment lorsque l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait parvint à ses narines.


	17. Chapter 17

Le coup de sifflet annonça le début du premier match de la journée. Les quatorze jeunes filles présentes sur le terrain avaient les yeux rivés sur le ballon qui passait de main en main, se faisant parfois intercepté et s'écrasait contre le parquet avant de terminer sa course dans les filets. Le score était serré jusqu'à la première mi-temps, leurs adversaires menant de peu. Naomi savait qu'elle devait se ressaisir, la simple idée de rendre triste Maya avec une défaite faisait bouillir son sang, faisant battre son cœur à mille à l'heure.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois de se calmer et de reprendre ses esprits en inspirant et expirant bruyamment. Ce n'était que le deuxième tour et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que le niveau avait considérablement augmenté par rapport à leurs matchs précédents. Naomi et son équipe réussirent tout de même à remonter la pente durant la deuxième mi-temps, la motivation étant revenue à la charge après un court discours de leur capitaine. C'est exténuées, qu'une demie heure plus tard, elles se prirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, célébrant leur nouvelle victoire. Les joueuses se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter le terrain et de se rendre dans les vestiaires pour se rhabiller. Naomi fit part de leur score à Kuroo qui les félicitèrent et promit à la jeune fille de venir la voir jouer son match de l'après-midi. Elle savait qu'il s'entraînait également très dure pour passer les sélections régionales, elle se devait de le rendre aussi fière d'elle qu'elle l'était de lui.

Comme la veille, l'ensemble de l'équipe passa son temps dans les gradins à observer leurs potentielles adversaires en commentant leur jeu. Leur prochaine rencontre avait lieu à quinze heure, ce qui leur laissait près de quatre heures pour récupérer. Et, comme l'avait promit Kuroo la veille, il arriva un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi pour les voir jouer leur second match de la journée.

Contre toute attente, leurs adversaires étaient bien plus épuisées que prévu et laissèrent échapper de nombreuses balles, permettant à Naomi et ses coéquipières de marquer facilement. Aussi, même si leur passage au troisième tour n'était pas légitime, elles sautèrent de joie lorsque le coup de sifflet final annonça une nouvelle victoire. Si elles remportaient les matchs du lendemain, elles iraient en quart de final et c'est tout ce dont elles avaient envie.

Le volleyeur déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa petite amie et félicita le reste de l'équipe.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu maintenant ? demanda le noiraud.

\- À part une douche ? Nan.

\- Prends ta douche et prépare toi, alors. Je t'emmène quelque part.

Il esquissa un sourire sans en dire plus et, même si Naomi était exténuée, elle ne pouvait refuser une sortie avec son petit-ami avec lequel elle passait si peu de temps ces derniers temps.

Une fois douchée, elle enfila une tenue de ville plutôt légère au vu de la température extérieure qui commençait à se radoucir de plus en plus. Elle se présenta ensuite devant la porte de chez elle, où Kuroo l'attendait tout sourire.Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de marcher avec elle jusqu'à la gare. Il lui fit signe de descendre quelques stations après et enlaça sa main dans celle de la noiraude pour la promener dans les rues animées du centre-ville. Naomi lui lança plusieurs fois un regard interrogateur mais Kuroo refusait catégoriquement de lui dire où ils allaient. Entre deux selfies avec des fans, le volleyeur offrit une glace au melon à la jeune fille, pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière.

Sans se faire remarquer, Kuroo prit plusieurs photos d'elle. Certaines étaient mignonnes, d'autres, comme celle où on voyait clairement qu'elle avait de la glace fondue sur le menton, étaient de réelles catastrophes.

C'était un moment de coupure pour Naomi, elle pouvait enfin penser à autre chose qu'aux matchs et qu'aux entraînements incessants depuis des mois maintenant. En dehors des exercices communs avec l'équipe de volleyball, Naomi ne voyait presque plus Kuroo, puisqu'elle était retournée chez ses parents. Cette sortie surprise était donc pour elle l'occasion de pouvoir profiter de sa présence.

Le petit couple se promena ensuite dans un parc où ils prirent de nouvelles photos ensemble, que Naomi mit directement en fond d'écran, souriant à chaque fois que son écran de téléphone s'allumait. C'est seulement lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher que Kuroo emmena la noiraude au "lieu de rendez-vous". Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit l'endroit : une salle d'arcade pleine à craquer d'anciens jeux vidéos. Le peu de fois où elle avait parlé de cette autre passion à Kuroo, elle avait toujours eu des étoiles pleins les yeux en citant les endroits phares à visiter.

\- T'es contente ? demanda le noiraud. J'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver la salle dont tu me parlais.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille se jeta à son cou et embrassa tendrement sa joue, consciente qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public. Elle chercha ensuite du regard une borne bien particulière qu'elle parti prendre en photo une fois trouvée. Kuroo la dévisagea, curieux de savoir à qui elle pouvait bien partager cette image.

\- C'est pour mon pote Kenma, expliqua-t-elle. Je joue beaucoup avec lui et il arrête pas de me parler de ce jeu qu'il trouve nulle part, va falloir que je l'emmène ici !

Les deux testèrent ensuite toute sorte de jeu vidéo, du plus vieux au plus récent. Enchaînant les défaites depuis maintenant dix minutes, Kuroo choisit un jeu auquel il était certain de ne pas perdre : les smashs. En effet, Naomi prit une sacrée raclée et fit semblant de bouder. Pour se faire à moitié pardonner, le volleyeur lui paya un nouveau cône de glace à la sortie de la salle d'arcade.

Naomi le remercia encore une centaine de fois pour cette surprise, dont le moment resterait gravés dans ses souvenirs, et lui promit de remporter le match du lendemain pour atteindre les quarts de final. Elle resserra la prise sur sa main, se retenant de ne pas l'embrasser en public et lui offrit un sourire angélique qui le fit quelque peu rougir. Elle envoya ensuite un message à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerai pas et se dirigea, avec Kuroo, vers son appartement.

Après une nouvelle douche, elle enfila un T-shirt de Kuroo et alla préparer du maquereau grillé, l'un des plats préférés du volleyeur. C'était une certaine façon de le remercier, même si elle était consciente que c'était bien peu comparé à ce qu'il avait fait cet après-midi. Kuroo enlaça la jeune fille par derrière, trempant son haut avec son torse mouillé de la douche. Il déposa ensuite quelques baisers dans sa nuque et ses épaules avant de resserrer sa prise sur elle, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Puis, comme un animal réclamant de l'attention, il chatouilla les oreilles de Naomi avec ses mèches de cheveux. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, exaspérée, tandis que lui arborait un sourire niais, heureux de sa petite victoire.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur entre eux n'augmente. Ils heurtèrent ensuite le canapé où ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, n'interrompant pas leur baiser cependant. Les mains baladeuses de Kuroo s'aventurèrent sous le haut de la noiraude tandis qu'il n'essayait plus de contrôler son érection naissante. Les doigts de Naomi redessinaient les muscles dorsaux du volleyeur, griffant par endroit de petites parcelles de peau sous l'effet du plaisir. Un plaisir qui ne dura pas si longtemps cependant, puisqu'une odeur de brûlé les ramena à la réalité. Ils se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent :

\- LA BOUFFE !


	18. Chapter 18

Une semaine et demi plus tard, Naomi serrait la main d'une de leurs dernières adversaires. Elles étaient arrivées en finale des qualifications pour les régionales et comptaient bien continuer la compétition et c'est avec une détermination redoublée que les quatorze jeunes filles commencèrent à courir sur le parquet.

Kuroo était là bien sûr, et tenait entres ses mains son téléphone pour que Maya, avec qui il avait lancé un appel vidéo, puisse voir le match depuis sa chambre d'hôpital. La petite était tout aussi excitée que si elle se trouvait dans les gradins, ses cris d'encouragement parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles de sa grande sœur et résonnant certainement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sara aussi était là, de l'autre côté de l'écran. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir pu obtenir une nouvelle autorisation de sortie pour sa patiente qu'elle aimait tant.

Les échanges et les cris d'encouragements continuaient de résonner dans le gymnase. Naomi sentait des gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long de son dos et ses paumes étaient moites, compliquant le fait que ses prises sur le ballon soient fermes. Il lui glissa d'ailleurs plusieurs fois des mains et elle se maudissait intérieurement, essuyant ses paumes sur son short.

Ses cheveux collaient à son front et sa respiration était saccadée. Elles approchaient de la fin de la première mi-temps et pourtant, c'était comme si elles jouaient un deuxième match d'affilé. Le niveau était tout autre qu'au début du tournoi, mais elles n'avaient pas passé ces journées à s'entraîner pour rien.

Après avoir marqué un nouveau but, un coup de sifflet annonça la fin de la première mi-temps et toutes purent se reposer un peu. Naomi voyait Kuroo lui faire des gestes d'encouragement depuis les gradins et pointa du doigt l'écran de son téléphone, d'où Maya saluait sa grande sœur. 

Lors de la seconde mi-temps, Naomi se rattrapa sur son poignet blessé après avoir marqué un énième but. Elle resta un temps au sol, inquiétant ses coéquipières qui s'étaient regroupées autour d'elle. Têtue comme elle était, la noiraude insistait pour continuer de jouer malgré les supplications de ses amies de se reposer. Elle se résigna finalement à aller sur le banc, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs et du sourire de Kuroo qui lui parvenait depuis les gradins. Elle appliqua ensuite une poche de glace sur son poignet et encouragea ses coéquipières comme elle le pouvait. Celles-ci marquaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus de points et creusaient l'écart avec leurs adversaires. Lors du coup de sifflet final, Naomi sauta du banc et couru sauter sur ses équipières.

Elles l'avaient fait. Elles avaient gagné. Elles allaient au championnat régional.

Leurs sourires ne les quittaient pas lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers le vestiaire pour se changer. Elles parlèrent du match encore plusieurs minutes avant de rejoindre leurs proches venus les encourager, et les féliciter. Kuroo embrassa longuement la noiraude avant d'être coupé par un "beeerk" venant de l'autre côté de l'écran de téléphone. Les deux rigolèrent et Naomi se tourna vers sa petite sœur qui avait, elle aussi, un sourire resplendissant collé sur le visage.

\- C'était troooop génial !! s'écria Maya derrière l'écran. T'étais la plus forte !

La noiraude laissa échapper un rire et remercia Sara pour ses félicitations.

\- Waaaaaa ! Ta médaille est trop belle ! Tu me la montreras, dis ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je viendrai te voir demain, promis la jeune fille. Comme ça tu pourras me faire le bisou que tu m'as promis.

\- Tu sais grande sœur, pas besoin que tu gagnes une compétition pour que je te fasse de bisou. Je t'aimerais pour toujours !

Une larme se forma dans l'œil de Naomi. Maya avait beau dire qu'elle l'aimait souvent, c'était la première fois que ses mots firent autant d'effet à sa grande sœur. Cette dernière montrait d'ailleurs très peu ses émottions face aux autres, et cette larmichette eût pour effet de les faire se rapprocher inconsciemment d'elle, comme pour la protéger.

Ils raccrochèrent ensuite après un dernier au revoir et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller dans un café, celui où travaillait Naomi pour être exacte. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds ici, à cause de sa blessure, et travailler avec Yui lui manquait beaucoup. La brune lui offrit d'ailleurs son plus beau sourire lorsque le groupe entra dans le café. Elle félicita l'équipe pour leur victoire et prépara leur commande.

\- Ça me manque de travailler ici, dit Naomi d'une voix nostalgique.

\- Tu t'es à nouveau blessée, répliqua sa capitaine. C'est pas demain que tu vas revenir.

\- T'inquiète, la chef te garde ta place, dit Yui qui servait les boissons.

Ils discutèrent longuement du match et d'autres choses qui leur passaient par l'esprit. Après une heure, une partie du groupe s'en alla suivie peu après par les autres, laissant Kuroo et Naomi en tête à tête. Le couple sortit du café à son tour après avoir salué Yui. Naomi prévint ses parents qu'elle passerait la soirée chez le noiraud : ils avaient de toute manière deviné que les deux étaient ensemble depuis le malentendu de la dernière fois. La jeune fille savait qu'elle devrait faire des présentations officielles un jour mais elle retardait ce moment, ayant un peu peur de la rencontre entre Kuroo et eux.

La sentant légèrement crispée, le noiraud resserra légèrement sa prise sur sa main pour la rassurer, ce qui sembla fonctionner.

Ils passèrent la soirée devant un film, couchés l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant parfois. La jeune fille était bien, calée contre l'épaule de Kuroo, et aurait aimé rester comme ça pour toujours. Elle finit par s'endormir contre lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

***

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt après-midi, la lumière abondante dans la chambre du jeune homme réveilla les deux qui se levèrent avec difficulté. D'énormes cernes étaient visibles sous leurs yeux fatigués et ils rigolèrent en se comparant à des ratons-laveurs.

Après leur petit-déjeuné tardif, ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Maya. Sur le chemin, Kuroo prit à nouveau le temps de prendre des photos avec ceux qui le reconnaissaient et les remerciait pour leurs encouragements au vu des qualifications futures qui approchaient.

Arrivés devant la chambre de Maya, Naomi fût surprise de voir ses parents en sortir. La main de Kuroo se crispa instantanément dans la sienne et son visage devint rouge de panique à la vue de ses beaux-parents.

\- B-bonjour monsieur et madame Nagami, salua le noiraud.

Lui qui était toujours sûr de lui, le voilà qui bégayait. Naomi laissa échapper un gloussement qui ne lui échappa pas et il se détendit quelque peu. Elle aussi était un peu stressée, il faut dire qu'elle ne pensait pas les faire se rencontrer comme ça. La conversation s'installa d'elle-même et Kuroo eût même l'autorisation de les tutoyer - même s'il s'y refusait.

\- Viens manger à la maison une fois, proposa la mère. On pourra revoir notre fille qui est si souvent avec toi. C'est comme si elle nous avait abandonnés, ajouta-t-elle d'un air théâtrale.

\- C'est vrai, surenchérit son père. C'est comme si vous viviez ensemble.

Vivre ensemble ? Ça ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Après tout, Kuroo et elle étaient ensemble depuis presque huit mois maintenant et les heures qu'ils passaient ensemble semblaient être des secondes tant ils s'y plaisaient.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils virent les rougeurs teintées les joues de l'autre. Naomi allait répliquer quand sa mère les salua avant d'attraper le bras de son mari et de partir. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Maya, Naomi croisa Sara et une idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle attrapa l'infirmière par le bras.

\- Sara ! Excusez-moi, bonjour, je voulais vous poser une question. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez négocier avec vos responsables pour faire sortir Maya de l'hôpital un après-midi comme la dernière fois ? J'aimerais qu'elle assiste au match de Kuroo la semaine prochaine.

Elle sembla réfléchit un instant avant de dire que l'état de sa patiente s'était stabilisé et qu'il n'y aurai sans doute pas de problème à la faire sortir. Naomi la remercia puis entra dans la chambre de sa petite sœur avant de l'enlacer. Maya était toujours aussi heureuse de voir Kuroo en vrai et ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir.

\- Avoue grande sœur, que si j'avais pas été là Kuroo serait pas ton amoureux.

Les deux se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire. Elle avait raison, si elle n'avait pas demandé à faire signer un paquet de cinquante photos par le volleyeur, leur relation n'aurai sans doute jamais existé.

\- En tout cas, toutes mes copines sont grave jalouses. Elles, elles ont pas de grande sœur super forte trop stylée.

Ladite grande sœur super stylée embrassa son portrait miniature sur le front et quitta la pièce après une heure de bonne humeur. Elle était toujours un peu triste lorsqu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle mais elle chérissait ces moments plus que tout.

***

Le soir venu, Kuroo et Naomi était couchés sur le canapé devant la télévision, à regarder un programme totalement ennuyant. Cependant, la jeune fille sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle alla poser la question lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- Je repense à ce qu'a dit ton père tout à l'heure, au sujet de l'emménagement. T-tu... penses que ça serait une bonne idée ?

Sa question resta en suspens, le temps que Naomi réalise ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Réellement ?! s'exclama-t-elle enfin.

\- Eh ben, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on est ensemble et puis, t'as déjà passé plusieurs semaines ici et tout s'est bien passé.

\- Je- j'adorerais vraiment... mais à une condition.

À nouveau, il se frotta à elle comme un chaton et murmura à son oreille :

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Que tu jettes tes vieilles chaussettes trouées qui trainent partout.

Les deux partirent dans un fou rire de plusieurs minutes avant que Kuroo ne se redresse brusquement. Il desserra son étreinte et partit fouiller dans les placards de sa chambre pour revenir vers Naomi avec une petite boite en main. La jeune fille le regarda confuse avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Elle se décida à l'ouvrir, non sans avoir réprimander Kuroo sur le fait qu'il n'aurai jamais dû acheter quelque chose - ce à quoi il répondit que c'était pour la féliciter pour sa victoire de la veille. Elle souffla une énième fois avant de découvrir le contenu du paquet : une magnifique petite pierre rouge entourée d'un fin fil en argent. Elle en avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Sous les recommandations de Kenma, j'ai pris une pierre rouge. Il-il te plaît ?

\- Il est magnifi- attend, Kenma ? Comment tu l'as contacté ?

\- J'ai fouillé ton téléphone pour avoir son numéro, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Naomi rigola avant d'embrasser tendrement son noiraud et de le remercier une centaine de fois. Elle se mit ensuite dos à lui pour qu'il attache le collier et il lui expliqua que la vendeuse avait affirmé que la chaîne était assez solide pour qu'elle le garde tout le temps, même pendant les entraînements si ça ne la gênait pas. Naomi secoua cependant la tête, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de le casser et embrassa une nouvelle fois Kuroo.

Plus tard, elle ferma les yeux tenant entres ses doigts la pierre rouge du pendentif. Ce n'était pas seulement sa couleur préférée, c'était également la couleur de la passion, de l'amour, celui qu'elle portait pour Kuroo. Il resterai, désormais, pour toujours avec elle.


	19. Hors série

L'anniversaire de Naomi approchait et Kuroo voulait faire quelque de spécial pour l'occasion. Une fête surprise ? Elle allait avoir vingt ans après tout. Deux semaines avant la fête, il contacta Yui et ses coéquipières de handball pour savoir si elles étaient partantes. Toutes répondirent positivement et essayèrent d'agir normalement les jours qui suivirent. Avec l'équipe de volleyball, ils se cotisèrent pour offrir à Naomi un week-end au spa avec Kuroo. Lui n'était bien sûr pas au courant, et se demandait pourquoi il se faisait remballer lorsqu'il proposait aux autres de faire un cadeau commun.

Quelques jours avant la soirée, Naomi était encore en train de ranger ses affaires dans les placards de Kuroo, puisque ses parents avaient donné leur accord pour que le couple emménage ensemble. Ça avait d'abord étonné la jeune fille, mais ils savaient que le noiraud était quelqu'un de bien qui prendrait soin de leur fille - et il le faisait depuis un moment d'ailleurs.

L'appartement encore enseveli sous les cartons, Kuroo se faufila entre pour aller embrasser sa petite-amie qui montait une bibliothèque pour ses nombreux romans. Elle refusa l'aide qu'il lui proposait et il prit ce temps pour peaufiner les derniers détails de la fête. Il passa quelques coups de fils, en prétendant demander des cours qu'il aurait manqués, puis retourna à l'intérieur pour préparer le repas. Alors qu'un silence reposant planait dans l'appartement, Naomi prit la parole entres deux bouchées.

\- J'ai pensé à un truc, pour mon anniversaire je veux dire. Ça te dérangerait si on faisait une petite soirée ici ? Ou alors inviter du monde au resto ?

Les joues de Kuroo s'empourprèrent. Ça, c'était pas prévu. Il tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître et répondit simplement :

\- Si tu veux, on pourra le faire ici. Demande à tes potes.

Le sourire qui rayonnait désormais sur le visage de la noiraude fit ressentir autant de plaisir que de peine à Kuroo : aussitôt qu'elle eût le dos tourné, il envoya un message sur le groupe créé pour la soirée.

[de : Kuroo  
à : devoirs de maths

⚠️⚠️⚠️  
Naomi veut faire une soirée pour son anniv, dites tous que vous êtes pas dispos !!

de : Yui  
à : devoirs de maths

Jsuis sa meilleure amie, et elle sait très bien que j'ai aucune vie sociale. Je luis sors quoi ?!

de : Yamamoto  
à devoirs de maths

Dis que tu dois emmener ton hamster chez le véto.

de : Kuroo  
à : devoirs de maths

Ou que t'as un date. C'est pas toi qui est sur une cliente du café ?

de : Yui  
à : devoirs de maths

EHHHHHH comment tu sais ça toi ?!!]

Il éteignit son téléphone lorsqu'il entendit Naomi revenir. Elle ne posa pas de question mais Kuroo avait vu dans son regard qu'elle le soupçonnait de quelque chose. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Pour éviter une nouvelle dispute, Kuroo lui montra son écran qui affichait toutes les notifications du "groupe du devoirs de maths". 

\- J'ai plus besoin de "preuves" de ce style, dit Naomi en rigolant. J'ai compris la leçon la dernière fois, elle parut plus pensive. Mais cet exercice a l'air compliqué, ils s'affolent toujours comme ça ?

Les épaules du noiraud s'affaissèrent, il n'avait pas tout gâché. Il répondit avec un léger sourire moqueur que ses études étaient compliquées et que "si les tailles de ton cerveau et de ton corps sont proportionnelles, tu ne risques pas de comprendre grand chose". Ce à quoi Naomi répondit en le taclant sur le canapé. Ou essaya plutôt, puisque c'est elle qui se retrouva projetée dessus, Kuroo venant s'écraser de tout son poids sur elle.

**

Le lendemain, Naomi se rendit au café où elle avait recommencé à travailler. Sitôt préparée, elle demanda à Yui si elle était disponible dans les prochains jours. Son sourire retomba lorsque sa meilleure amie lui répondit par la négative et elle ne demanda pas plus de raisons, peut-être que ses coéquipières de handball pourraient venir ? Leur groupe se remplit cependant de réponses négatives et d'excuses inventées la veille. Les clients n'eurent droit qu'à un sourire commercial tant la bonne humeur de la noiraude avait chuté, pas même une personne ne pouvait venir.

Peut-être qu'elles ne veulent simplement pas ? pensa la jeune fille entres deux services.

Le soir venu, elle adressa un faible sourire à Kuroo avant de partir se glisser dans un bain mousseux. Elle entendit son petit-ami toquer faiblement à la porte de la salle de bain et l'autorisa à entrer.

\- Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Je pense qu'on va passer ma soirée d'anniversaire tout les deux, elle souffla et il lui lança un faux regard interrogateur. Yui ne peut pas venir, ni aucune fille de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Même Kenma qui m'avait promis de venir me laisse en plan.

\- Je pourrais t'offrir un cadeau personnalisé alors, dit-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus qui arracha un petit rire à Naomi.

\- Vingt ans... ça se fête quand même, non ? Tant pis, je le ferai l'an prochain.

Elle plongea la moitié de son visage dans l'eau et fit de petites bulles avec sa bouche. Kuroo se leva finalement après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front et partit réchauffer les restes de la veille.

**

La fête était dans deux jours et une boule de stress commençait à naître dans le ventre du noiraud. Et si elle n'aimait pas les surprises ? Et si elle n'appréciait pas les personnes invitées ? Et si elle prenait mal le fait que tout le monde lui ait menti ? Tant de questions sans réponse qui tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Kuroo.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Naomi alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

Il hocha simplement la tête, le regard dans le vide.

\- T'es sûr ? insista la jeune fille. T'as l'air préoccupé depuis un moment.

\- C'est rien, juste les examens qui approchent.

Il espérait que ce mensonge, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, allait dissiper les doutes de Naomi.

\- Je vois. Je suis là si tu as besoin d'aide pour réviser si tu veux.

\- Tu abandonnes dès la première formule, répondit le volleyeur en feintant un soupir.

Les deux rigolèrent, tout deux conscients qu'il avait raison, puis débarrassèrent avant de se préparer pour leur journée respective. Naomi se rendit au lycée, où ses coéquipières s'excusèrent une nouvelle fois de ne pas pouvoir être présentes à sa soirée, ce à quoi la jeune fille répondit que ce n'était pas bien grave, et passa ses cours à rêvasser, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure des choses puisque les examens approchaient.

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit dans les couloirs, Naomi se traîna d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la gare où elle attrapa son train de justesse. Comme la veille, les clients n'eurent pas droit de voir le légendaire sourire angélique de la noiraude, cette dernière étant encore plus déprimée puisque Yui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Elle accueillit avec un sourire un peu plus franc, les équipiers de Kuroo qui venaient de s'installer, même si au fond elle leur en voulait légèrement de ne pas pouvoir venir à sa soirée non plus.

Vingt-et-une heure passé, elle retourna la pancarte sur la porte, signalant que le café était fermé. Ça l'angoissait un peu de se retrouver seule après la fermeture (nda : se référer au chapitre 3), mais les jours d'été duraient toujours un peu plus longtemps et elle soupira à cette pensée. Elle fermait aussi la porte à clé, par précaution, et évitait de tourner le dos à la vitrine.

Une fois toute la salle et les tables nettoyées, elle claqua la porte de la boutique derrière elle et prit le chemin habituel jusqu'à la gare où ses pas la menèrent ensuite vers l'appartement de Kuroo. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision avant de mettre un programme quelconque, puis s'endormi avant de sentir la couverture que Kuroo glissa sur elle quelques minutes plus tard.

**

C'était ce soir, la surprise tant redoutée par Kuroo et tous les amis de Naomi. Ils espéraient qu'elle les pardonnerait de lui avoir menti avant de passer un super moment tous ensemble.

Au lycée, l'entraînement de handball avait été annulé car « les examens sont plus importants » et Naomi se réjouit de pouvoir rentrer un peu plus tôt : elle pourrait passer plus de temps avec Kuroo. C'était sans compter Yui, qui avait pour mission de retarder la jeune fille au café en trouvant une excuse pour la faire travailler plus tard, le temps que tous les invités puissent préparer la surprise à l'appartement.

Le soir vint alors et Naomi n'avait qu'une seule hâte : terminer son service.

\- Naomiiiii !!

\- Oui ? demanda la noiraude en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

\- La chef vient de demander si tu peux aller acheter des grains chez le fournisseur, il y en a presque plus.

\- Hein ?! Mais Yui, mon service se termine dans dix minutes, j'en ai pour une demie heure de trajet !

C'est le pas traînant qu'elle sortit du café, direction le fournisseur de grains. Elle n'avait plus de monnaie pour se payer un ticket de bus ou de métro et dû faire tout le trajet à pied sous une pluie battante. C'est trempée que quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, elle déposa les sachets dans la réserve de la boutique, haïssant Yui du plus profond de son être.

Elle couru pour attraper son train, qu'elle manqua de peu, et se retint de ne pas jurer devant tout le monde.

Pour Kuroo, tout se passait pour le mieux. Tout le monde était arrivé et parlait en attendant l'arrivée de Naomi. Yui, le pouce en l'air, indiqua que la jeune fille était retardée pour un moment. Une heure plus tard, Kuroo aperçu la touffe noire des cheveux de sa petite-amie à travers la fenêtre et fit signe à tous de se cacher et éteignit la lumière.

La petite boule de stress dans son ventre ne faisait que grossir et il retint sa respiration jusqu'à entendre le cliquetis des clés dans la serrure.

À peine Naomi avait ouvert la porte d'entrée que tout le monde cria « SURPRIIIISE » et lança des confettis au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sursauta et se cogna contre le coin du meuble, les larmes lui montant aux yeux petit à petit.

\- Mais... personne était libre ce soir, dit-elle ironiquement, la voix tremblotante d'émotion.

Kuroo s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- T'as fait ça tout seul ? elle lui mit une petite pichenette sur le front.

\- Hé ! c'est pas si difficile. Enfin, j'ai un peu stressé quand tu m'as dis vouloir faire une soirée.

Naomi se tourna vers tout le monde.

\- C'est prévu depuis si longtemps ?!

Et les autres rigolèrent. Elle n'en voulait à personne, bien sûr, car la surprise était bien trop belle. Elle prit Kenma dans ses bras, lui qui détestait ce genre de soirée était venu rien que pour elle et rien ne pourrait la rendre plus heureuse. Elle embrassa alors le reste de ses amis et mit un coup dans l'épaule de Yui pour l'avoir fait courir sous la pluie pour deux sacs de grains.

Elle les remercia une énième fois après avoir ouvert leur cadeau commun, Kuroo étant aussi surpris et heureux qu'elle.

Ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent toute la nuit, leurs problèmes s'envolant dans les airs, et c'est sur une valse improvisée que Naomi embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres douces et tièdes du noiraud.


End file.
